


Lotus Candles

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku pikir kau mulai jenuh sehingga kau tak lagi setia. Aku pun sadar ada orang lain yang mengasihiku melebihi dirimu saat ini. Namun aku bertahan, berharap dapat kau cintai lagi, berusaha tak sampai membagi hati dengan yang lain, bahkan bila orang itu serupa denganmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yunjae dkk bukan milik saya  
> OC: Jung Jiyool

 

 _Tantangan terbesar bagi cinta adalah waktu, dan musuh terbesarnya bukanlah pengkhianatan, tetapi ke_ _jenuhan._

 

* * *

Setiap pasangan yang sudah berumah tangga pasti punya mimpi untuk memiliki rumah. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, bahkan sebelum ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Yunho di New York beberapa tahun silam. Namun rumah idamannya bukanlah sekadar bangunan yang menjadi naungan. Lebih dari itu, rumah adalah tempat dimana ia tidak pernah merasa asing, tak pernah membuat dirinya merasa sendiri, pun tempat dimana ia bisa pulang dan melepas segala kepenatan.

Rumah idaman yang dibangun bersama atas dasar cinta dan tetes keringat, yang baginya indah di luarnya serta memberikan kebahagiaan bagi penghuninya. Terlebih setelah diisi tangisan bayi perempuan yang diadopsi olehnya dan Yunho, Jung Jiyool, yang kini sudah berusia tiga tahunan.

Yang tak kalah penting, ia menyisakan petak khusus di halaman rumahnya dengan menambahkan kolam ikan koi yang dipercantik bunga lotus. Koi bisa berarti cinta, sementara lotus adalah perlambang kemurnian serta kesetiaan terhadap pasangan, harapan agar memperoleh banyak keturunan, agar pasangan seiya-sekata, juga bersama dalam suka dan duka.

Tak banyak asa yang Jaejoong gantungkan dalam jalinan cinta terlarangnya dengan Yunho. Ia tak bermuluk-muluk, tanpa restu keluarga Jung, ia hanya mampu berharap agar dapat terus hidup bersama Yunho—juga sang buah hati.

Namun semua berubah semenjak kesibukan begitu menyita waktu Yunho. Semurka apapun keluarga Jung, mereka tetap membutuhkan Yunho sang ahli waris tunggal. Mencoret nama Yunho dari silsilah keluarga Jung—setelah pembangkangannya dengan menikahi Jaejoong—kini bagaikan gertakan sambal belaka. Nyatanya Yunho tetap diharuskan untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan Jung Property dimana beberapa _mall_ besar merupakan anak usahanya. Jaejoong tahu awalnya Yunho menolak dan bersikeras untuk terus menjalani hidup tenteram bersamanya, meski materi tak berlimpah ruah, namun ia pun tak begitu paham mengapa akhirnya tawaran itu diterima.

Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa keluarga Jung hanya bermaksud meminjamkan Yunho sesaat kepadanya, dan ketika semua kembali diambil darinya, ia dipaksa untuk menerimanya.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa semua tak lagi sama, termasuk Yunho.

Pasangan hidupnya itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, bahkan luar negeri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya ia jika tak ada Jiyool.

 _Longing for lost love_ ….

Layaknya bahasa bunga lotus yang tak banyak diketahui, ia kembali mendambakan pertemuan berkualitas, begitu merindukan obrolan menjelang tidur— _pillow talk_ —salah satu momen yang sanggup membuat matanya berkaca-kaca hanya dengan mengingatnya. Momen yang selalu menjadi dambaannya, yang dulu bisa terjadi hampir setiap malam, dimana ia bisa menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya dalam sehari penuh kepada Yunho, tentang rencana rumah tangganya dalam sekian tahun ke depan, maupun berbagi cerita tanpa makna, atau bahkan tidak lebih dari sekadar berpelukan hingga pagi. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya sesaknya.

Jangankan bertemu, memberi kabar pun Yunho seperti enggan. Tak akan ada telepon ataupun pesan bila bukan dirinya yang memulai.

Rumah yang tak terlalu luas pun bisa terasa begitu besar dan dingin jika tanpa Yunho di sisinya, membuatnya memilih tinggal di apartemen pribadinya bila lagi-lagi ia ditinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pun ia tak bisa bekerja di luar rumah sejak Jiyool hadir di tengah keluarga kecilnya, lantaran ia tak rela memercayakan anak semata wayangnya dengan Yunho kepada _baby sitter_ , membuatnya semakin merasa sepi karena terbatasnya interaksi dengan dunia luar.

Namun ia masih bisa menyegarkan pikiran dengan berjalan santai bersama Jiyool di sekitar huniannya, seperti sore ini. Ia dengar ada kafe _outdoor_ yang baru buka dan masih dalam masa promosi. Jiyool suka makanan manis, tak ada salahnya ia memanjakan putri tersayangnya itu.

“Papa—Yoyi mau _muffin_ , donat, blonis, es klim, telus….”

Jaejoong tersenyum gemas menanggapi bocah dalam gendongannya yang mengabsen daftar keinginannya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya bak menghitung, dan seolah mampu menghabiskan semuanya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk mendaratkan banyak kecupan di wajah cantik putrinya itu, terlebih kedua pipi gembil yang selalu membuatnya ingin menghadiahi cubitan sayang, tak peduli kini ia sedang menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan ramai karena termasuk jam pulang kantor.

“Hm? Terus?”

“Apa lagi, ya? Hm—aa~ Yoyi juga mau pelmen tama cokelat!” Jiyool berseru penuh semangat. Tentu saja ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan ketika sang papa memberikan kelonggaran sehari ini dengan memperbolehkannya mengonsumsi makanan manis apapun yang ia mau.

“Boleh—”

 _BRAK_!

Di tengah kesenangan itu, Jaejoong terhenti begitu mendengar bunyi benda jatuh tak jauh di depannya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya hanya melihat sekilas asal keributan, kemudian tetap melanjutkan langkah lebarnya. Jaejoong tak bisa untuk tak acuh, apalagi ia sedang tak terburu-buru, sehingga ia berjongkok di dekat sang pria untuk membantu merapikan segerombol bunga segar yang tercecer di depan toko itu, sebelum terinjak oleh para pengguna jalan.

“Sudah sekian kali ku bilang kan _Hyung_ , lebih baik pakai troli saja.”

Sejenak suara bernada tinggi itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Lantas pemuda tegap sang pemilik suara itu pun turut membantu sehingga mereka menyelesaikannya dengan lebih cepat.

“Kau selalu saja meremehkanku, Min, seolah-olah aku sudah benar-benar tak mampu menggunakan tanganku.”

“Bukan begitu maksudku, _Hyung_ —jangan mulai lagi.”

Jaejoong menahan napas tanpa sadar begitu wajah sang pria terlihat lebih jelas setelah mereka menegakkan tubuh masing-masing. Mata kecil itu, dan bibir penuh itu—sontak mengingatkannya pada satu orang; Jung Yunho. Bila Yunho yang berdiri di posisinya kali ini, barangkali akan merasa seperti tengah bercermin. Bedanya hanya pada tahi lalat di atas bibir, yang tak dimiliki oleh pria di depan Jaejoong tersebut. Namun tak mungkin Yunho ada di hadapannya, karena yang ia tahu partner hidupnya itu masih ada di Las Vegas saat ini.

“ _Appaaa_ ~”

Seruan Jiyool membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa tak ada kesalahan pada indra penglihatannya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa ia mulai berhalusinasi akibat rasa rindunya yang menumpuk.

“A-ah—maaf telah mengganggu perjalanan Anda, dan terima kasih sudah membantu kami,” ucap sang pria sembari membungkuk sopan, setelah si pemuda jangkung kembali masuk.

Sementara Jaejoong masih terpaku tanpa mampu berucap. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar memeluk Jiyool terlalu erat, sedangkan putrinya itu mulai merentangkan kedua lengannya ke arah sang pria yang ia kira adalah _appa_ nya.

“Omong-omong, kami baru di sini. Jika Anda berkenan, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke toko bunga kami.” Sang pria menggerakkan lengan kanannya dengan ramah ke arah tokonya yang berkaca lebar dengan papan nama bertuliskan ‘Shim’ itu. Di lain sisi ia tampak bingung lantaran batita yang baru ditemuinya terlihat berusaha menggapainya.

“Yuno _Hyung_ , aku butuh bantuanmu!”

Bersamaan seruan dari dalam itu, Jaejoong memacu langkahnya tanpa kata, disertai gumaman berulang yang ia rapalkan bagaikan mantra, “Tidak mungkin—bagaimana bisa—bahkan namanya—”

Tubuhnya pun gemetar pelan karena terlalu terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang baru dialaminya. Bahkan ia seperti tak peduli akan Jiyool yang mulai rewel dalam gendongannya, yang berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Ia tahu putrinya itu juga sangat merindukan sang _appa_ , namun ia tahu bahwa pria tadi bukan Yunho. Untuk memastikan semuanya, ia meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi nomor Yunho tanpa mengindahkan rengekan Jiyool.

“Yun—”

Begitu telepon tersambung, Jaejoong tak sabar untuk mendengar suara Yunho, dan memastikan bahwa pasangannya itu memang masih berada di luar Korea, terutama Seoul. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat karena suara dari seberang beradu dengan deru napas tak beraturan dan desah lirih yang bersahutan.

“Di sini masih tengah malam, Jae— _ngh_ —kau tidak melihat jam? Atau kau akan berasalan lupa— _mmh_ ….”

“A-aa— _nde_ … _mianh_ —”

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Yunho. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Jaejoong seketika tertelan kembali. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, batinnya serasa diremas, dan benaknya nyaris kosong. Ia seolah terlupa akan sosok serupa Yunho yang sebelumnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, begitupun dengan rencananya untuk memanjakan Jiyool, karena langkah gontainya membawanya kembali menuju apartemennya. Tatapan matanya kosong, membuat putrinya ketakutan dan hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Ia seperti hilang akal dan terlupa akan apapun di sekitarnya, selain berbagai asumsi yang berakar pada Yunho.

 

* * *

 

Pagi yang cerah, namun tidak bagi Jaejoong yang bangun dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Sejatinya ia tak bisa tidur semalaman, hingga ia terlelap menjelang pagi lantaran tubuhnya terlalu letih. Ia mendapati Jiyool yang masih pulas memeluk dirinya dengan begitu posesif, tak ubahnya seperti sang _appa_ , dulu.

Teringat akan Yunho, saat itu pula lukanya kembali menganga. Ia ingin terus berpikiran positif dan berprasangka baik terhadap Yunho, namun sisi hatinya yang lain telah mendakwa bahwa ia telah diduakan, atau mungkin lebih—karena ia pun tak tahu bagaimana perilaku suaminya itu di luar sana. Meski begitu ia senantiasa berharap Yunho tak akan pernah berpaling.

Ia sadar ia tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam pikiran kelamnya. Pun ia tak boleh membuat Jiyool kembali takut akan sikapnya. Usai membersihkan diri, ia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa; mengambil susu langganan yang masih hangat di depan apartemennya sebelum menyiapkan sarapan. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati setangkai bunga matahari di depan pintunya. Tak ada identitas pengirim, selain ‘Uknow’ yang tertulis pada secarik kertas.

* * *

 

 _Haruskah bertahan menaruh kasih layaknya lilin yang terus memberikan cahaya walau tahu akan terluka karenanya_ _?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Tak peduli ke mana pun kau pergi, bahkan jika kau sudah terlupa akan diriku sepenuhnya, aku harus membangun pelabuhan untukmu kembali di kala letih._

 

* * *

“Umma _tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi keadaan_ appa _mu semakin mengkhawatirkan. T_ _ak bisakah kau segera pulang? Dia terus menanyakanmu—putra semata wayangnya—juga Yunho dan cucunya._ ”

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar mendengar suara sarat kecemasan di seberang sana. Sejak beberapa hari ke belakang ia sudah berupaya merampungkan pekerjaannya lebih cepat agar bisa lekas pulang kampung. Sebab ia tidak bisa mengulur waktu penyelesaiannya, sehingga ia tak mungkin menemui kedua orang tuanya jika pekerjaannya belum beres.

“Aku usahakan, _Umma_ ….”

“ _Kemarin kau mengatakan hal serupa._ ”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, _Umma_ … aku benar-benar belum bisa—”

Jiyool terus mengamati papanya yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk. Sampai beberapa menit papanya masih bercengkerama via telepon dengan seseorang yang ia tahu adalah neneknya, kemudian kembali pada kesibukan sebelumnya.

Kalau Jaejoong sudah duduk di depan komputer dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung, Jiyool paham kalau papanya itu sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Jaejoong adalah seorang arsitek yang memulai karier sebagai arsitek independen semenjak memenangkan kompetisi desain, dan apartemen pribadinya merangkap sebagai kantor. Ia kerap bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi dan properti—hanya berkolaborasi, bukan bekerja kepada mereka.

Sekarang pun Jaejoong lebih memilih bekerja di rumah, karena Jiyool masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal. Ia bisa saja menitipkan Jiyool di _playgroup_ , tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk langsung memasukkan Jiyool ke taman kanak-kanak tahun depan.  Kali ini ia sedang mengerjakan proyek pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau ia diharuskan untuk keluar rumah lantaran urusan pekerjaannya, biasanya ia akan menitipkan Jiyool ke Kim Junsu, tetangga sekaligus kawannya, yang bekerja _shift_ malam sehingga terkadang bisa menemani Jiyool bermain di siang hari.

Jiyool masih duduk selonjor memeluk boneka beruang kutubnya di karpet tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari papanya yang sedari tadi seolah berada di dunianya sendiri. Mainannya yang lain tercecer di sekitarnya, tak lagi menarik minatnya. Ia bosan hanya ditemani boneka dan peralatan masak-masakannya. Ia ingin bermain di luar, terlebih ke tempat _appa_ nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa papanya terus menyakinkannya bahwa yang ditemuinya tempo hari bukan _appa_ nya.

Ia begitu merindukan _appa_ nya. Ia ingin makan dan mandi bersama lagi, digendong di pundak lagi, tidur di antara _appa_ dan papanya lagi, jalan-jalan sore bersama di sekitar kompleks, dan masih banyak hal yang teramat ia rindukan, namun yang terpenting adalah kehadiran _appa_ nya. Ia ingin _appa_ nya yang memiliki banyak waktu untuknya kembali. _Appa_ yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya, bukan yang bersikap dingin dan jarang pulang.

“P-Papah…,” panggil Jiyool takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menganggu papanya.

“Hm?” sahut Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

“Yoyi pengin main di lual.”

“Ke tempat Paman Junsu?”

Konsentrasi Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya terpecah karena pekerjaannya lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dan lagi, ia juga tengah banyak pikiran; masalah dengan Yunho belum selesai, ia sudah dihadapkan pada sakitnya sang _appa_ yang memang sudah renta.

“Tapi sebentar saja, Paman Junsu pulang agak siang tadi, pasti butuh banyak istirahat.”

Bahkan ia seolah terlupa akan usia putrinya kini. Padahal biasanya ia sendiri yang akan mengantar Jiyool ke apartemen Junsu meskipun berada tepat di sebelah.

Raut muka Jiyool tampak lebih cerah dalam seketika. Buru-buru ia berdiri masih dengan memeluk boneka putihnya yang merupakan kado ulang tahun ketiganya dari _appa_ nya. Ia tak menyangka meminta izin keluar akan semudah ini jika papanya tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera berseru riang seraya berlari ke pintu depan,

“ _Nee_ , Papa~ Yoyi nanti cepat pulaaang~”

Terdengar debam pintu setelahnya. Dan Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

Sementara bagi Jiyool ini adalah kenakalannya yang pertama. Ia tidak memberikan penjelasan bahwa tujuan sebenarnya bukan apartemen paman Junsu, malah turut menjejal pada penghuni lain yang buru-buru memasuki lift turun. Ia sudah lumayan hafal bagaimana caranya keluar dari bangunan bertingkat itu lantaran sering memerhatikan tombol-tombol yang biasanya ditekan oleh papanya ketika mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dan untungnya ia tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menekan tombol lantai dasar karena ada yang setujuan dengannya.

Senyumnya makin mengembang manakala ia berhasil mencapai trotoar yang biasanya dilalui papanya. Dengan langkah mungilnya dan pandangan yang sedikit terhalang beruang gemuknya, ia menuju jalur yang diyakininya benar. Seingatnya papanya berjalan ke arah sana ketika bertemu dengan _appa_ nya waktu itu.

Dan benar saja, di teras toko bunga yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen papanya, ia bisa kembali menemukan pria yang ia yakini sebagai _appa_ nya.

“ _Appaaa_ ~” panggilnya ceria dan tergesa memeluk kaki Yuno dari samping, tak peduli dengan bonekanya yang tergeletak di dekatnya, “ _Appa_ ~ Yoyi taneeen sekaiii~”

Jiyool menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar mendapati Yuno yang hanya terbengong melihatnya.

“Y-Yoyi?” gumam Yuno bingung. Ia yang sebelumnya tengah merapikan bunganya jadi tak berkutik.

“ _A_ - _Aniki_ —k-kau pernah menghamili gadis Korea?!”

Yuno tergagap mendengar suara menggelegar adik semata wayangnya, “Y-yak, Changminna! M-mana mungkin! Bukankah kita baru beberapa minggu di sini—l-lagipula, sebelumnya hanya dari _Umma_ aku tahu tentang Korea.”

Pemuda bernama Changmin itu masih mengamati Jiyool dengan mulut terbuka, sedangkan yang diperhatikan merasa gentar dan bersembunyi di balik Yuno yang ia sangka adalah _appa_ nya. Di matanya, Changmin terlihat seperti sedang memelototinya, dan itu menyeramkan baginya.

“ _Appa_ , Yoyi takuuut~” rengeknya dengan suara bergetar.

“Astaga, kau membuatnya takut, Min.”

“Aku tak bermaksud, _Hyung_ —hanya terlalu kaget.”

“Hah~ ya sudah, biar aku yang bicara padanya.”

“Aa— _sou_ , _wakatta_.”

Changmin pun kembali masuk ke toko, sedangkan Yuno berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jiyool yang terlalu erat di kakinya. Trotoar lumayan lengang siang itu, dan ia berjongkok di depan si batita manis setelahnya.

Tentu ia belum lupa dengan gadis mungil yang sudah memanggilnya _appa_ sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, hanya menerka bahwa mungkin ia mirip dengan sang _appa_. Namun ia pun jadi penasaran, sedemikian miripkah dirinya dengan _appa_ bocah ini sehingga dikira orang yang sama?

Dan seketika pula ia teringat akan lelaki molek tempo hari, yang membuatnya sulit mengalihkan pandangan sejak pertemuan pertama kala itu. Bahkan menjadikannya bak _stalker_ yang menguntit pria yang sudah membantunya itu sampai tempat tinggalnya. Ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kekagumannya, hanya mampu mewakilkannya pada bahasa bunga matahari yang ia letakkan di pagi harinya, bahwa ia tak akan jemu untuk terus memandangnya.

“Kau pergi sendirian?”

Jiyool mengangguk imut, “Papa tibuk—telus _Appa_ lamaaa sekai pulangnya. Yoyi kan pengin main tama _Appa_ ~”

Sejujurnya Yuno bingung bagaimana menanggapinya, namun ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan bocah selucu Jiyool. Dan dengan mendengar pernyataan Jiyool, ia jadi tahu kalau orang tua gadis mungil ini sesama lelaki. Setidaknya ia merasa tak akan dipandang aneh bila menaruh rasa pada seseorang yang dipanggil papa oleh Jiyool. Namun ia jadi merasa tak tahu diri lantaran menaksir orang yang sudah berumah tangga.

“Papamu pasti khawatir, ayo ku antar pulang.” Tidak seharusnya anak sekecil Jiyool dibiarkan keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Ia tak tahu apa kesibukan sang papa hingga membiarkan Jiyool pergi seorang diri.

Jiyool kembali sumringah. Tanpa melupakan bonekanya, sebelah tangannya menggamit erat jemari Yuno, dan melangkah menuju apartemen papanya. Ia berjalan riang, mengira bahwa sang _appa_ mengajaknya pulang dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

“ _Appa_ , Yoyi mau es klim.”

Yuno tersenyum mendengar permintaan lugu Jiyool. Pun ia sama sekali tak keberatan bila harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk anak semanis ini.

“Boleh, tapi Yoyi jangan keluar rumah sendirian lagi, apalagi pergi terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kalau Yoyi sampai tersesat.”

“ _Nee_ , Yoyi janji. _Appa_ juga janji _ne_ main tama Yoyi telus belikan es klim yan banak, _otte_?”

Yuno tergelak pelan seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Jiyool yang teracung padanya.

“ _Hai hai_ ,” sanggupnya.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ia meminta Jiyool untuk tidak pergi seorang diri, yang bisa berarti bahwa sebaiknya Jiyool keluar rumah dengan sang papa. Apa ini bisa diartikan bahwa ia seolah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Astaga, ia tak bermaksud memperalat bocah polos ini. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Jiyool. Kalaupun ia bisa bersua lagi dengan pria itu, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberuntungan.

“ _Aigoo_ , Jiyoolie—mulai nakal, _eoh_? Sudah berani bohongi Papa.”

Yuno bisa merasakan genggaman di tangannya terlepas begitu pria yang ia tahu merupakan papa Jiyool berbondong mendekat bersama dua sekuriti dan seorang pria lagi. Ia sendiri susah untuk mengalihkan atensi dari sang pria, yang mengatakan sesuatu kepada para satuan pengaman tersebut sehingga mereka pergi, sebelum berlutut di hadapan Jiyool.

“Yoyi tidak bohong,” Jiyool mencicit takut, “Yoyi kan cuma bilang ingin main di lual, telus Yoyi ketemu _Appa_ ….”

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, sebagian mewakili kelegaannya karena sudah menemukan Jiyool kembali. Jiyool benar, ia yang telah menyimpulkan sendiri, tapi malah menimpakannya kepada putrinya itu. Ia hanya terlampau cemas. Bagaimana tidak, Junsu tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan manis kesukaan Jiyool. Sedangkan yang ia kira, sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya Jiyool sudah berada di apartemen Junsu. Sampai-sampai ia minta bantuan kepada sekuriti untuk mencari putri tunggalnya itu.

“Jangan ulangi lagi.”

“Kalau Yoolie membuat Papa kelimpungan lagi, Paman tidak akan mau menemani Yoolie main lagi,” timpal Junsu yang masih tampak mengatur napas setelah berlarian.

Bibir Jiyool sedikit maju mendengarnya, “ _Mianhaeyo_ ….”

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Jiyool. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, namun tak sekalipun ia membalas tatapan pria lain yang sedari tadi bungkam. Ia hanya membungkuk singkat dibarengi ucapan terima kasih sebelum menggandeng Jiyool masuk, tak mengindahkan kebingungan Jiyool karena _appa_ nya tidak ikut, padahal _appa_ nya sudah berjanji kepadanya.

Junsu pun sempat mengira pria itu adalah Yunho, namun kenyataannya tidak turut masuk bersama Jaejoong dan Jiyool. Ia yang kebingungan lantas mengekor pada Jaejoong untuk meminta penjernihan.

Sementara itu, Yuno berjalan pulang dengan senyum mengembang. Masih terngiang bagaimana Jaejoong berucap kepadanya,

“ _Terima kasih, Yuno_ sshi….”

Tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dikaguminya itu mengetahui namanya. Senyumnya pasti akan lebih lebar lagi, andaikata bisa.

 

* * *

 

“ _Tuan, Yunho_ sshi _pulang_ … _sepertinya dari semalam, tapi_ —”

Informasi dari _housekeeper_ di kediamannya bagaikan angin surga bagi Jaejoong. Ketidaksabarannya membuatnya tak sepenuhnya mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya di seberang sana lantaran ia buru-buru menutup sambungan. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berjumpa dengan Yunho. Akhirnya setelah sekian minggu di luar negeri, suaminya itu pulang. Hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya kini adalah keinginannya untuk memeluk Yunho hingga sesak.

Ia bahkan tak memedulikan penampilannya yang khas bangun tidur. Dengan cekatan ia mengemas beberapa barangnya yang masih berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya untuk ia bawa ke rumahnya dan Yunho. Tak lupa ia menggendong Jiyool yang masih terlelap di lengannya yang lain. Jarak yang biasanya ia tempuh selama lima belas menit dengan kecepatan standar mobilnya, sekarang hanya membutuhkan lima menitan.

“Yun….”

Jaejoong bahkan sudah menyerukan nama Yunho sejak menginjakkan kaki di teras. Sebelum kembali mencari keberadaan Yunho, ia menyerahkan Jiyool yang tidurnya belum terusik kepada Bibi Jang— _housekeeper_ yang selama ini datang setiap hari ke rumahnya untuk melakukan tugasnya, namun tidak tinggal di sana. Ia sudah berpesan untuk memberitahunya manakala Yunho pulang di saat ia tak berada di tempat. Dan ia tak menyadari tatapan sendu asisten rumah tangganya itu lantaran terlalu sibuk dengan kabut rindunya yang justru terasa kian tebal.

“Yun—” Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur saat dilihatnya Yunho menempati meja makan masih dengan berpiama. Namun bukan keadaan suaminya itu yang membuatnya tercengang, kehadiran wanita lain di dapurnya lah yang membuat tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat, dan kegembiraannya meluruh lepuh dalam sekejap mata.

Secepat inikah jawaban akan kecurigaannya waktu itu?

“Oh—Jae, aku kira kau tak akan pulang,” sambut Yunho tenang, namun ia hanya sekilas melihat Jaejoong, selebihnya ia memusatkan perhatian kepada wanita berambut panjang yang tengah sibuk di depan kompor.

“Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Yun?” desis Jaejoong penuh penekanan. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya pagi ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun memasak di dapurnya, termasuk asisten rumah tangganya. Yunho sangat paham akan hal itu, dan sekarang pria itu justru mengundang wanita berpakaian seksi untuk mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

“Apa kau tak melihat kalau aku sedang menunggu sarapanku?”

“Kau pikir aku sudah buta?”

“Kalau begitu, tak bisakah kau bersabar?”

“Tidak.”

Satu-satunya wanita di dapur itu sempat menghentikan kegiatannya. Secara mendadak atmosfer terasa begitu menyesakkan. Dua pria itu pun masih belum tampak lelah untuk saling beradu tatapan nyalang. Hingga Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

“Baiklah—dia Park Soojin,” ungkap Yunho dengan nada datar. “Mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal di sini.”

Mata bulat Jaejoong tampak melebar, tenggorokannya tercekat. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya itu. Mengenalkan selingkuhannya dengan begitu santai kepadanya yang notabene adalah pasangan resminya, terlebih mengajaknya tinggal di rumah yang mereka bangun bersama. Tidakkah Yunho memikirkan perasaannya?

“Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku.”

Seketika Jaejoong seolah lupa cara bernapas. Pun ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak saat itu juga.

“ _Appa_?” Jiyool sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ia memasuki dapur sambil mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan—efek bangun tidur—sekaligus ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

“ _Appa_ pulang~ _yay_ ~” Jiyool mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat dengan girang. Tentu ia tidak lupa dengan janji _appa_ nya kemarin. Ia pun menghampiri Yunho dan meraih telapak tangan lebar milik _appa_ nya itu untuk digenggamnya. Namun ia terbelalak karena yang diterimanya adalah penolakan.

“ _Appa_ ….”

Di saat yang sama Jaejoong menangkap keanehan pada Yunho, terutama tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menepis Jiyool. Seolah bergerak di luar kendali, Yunho menggenggamnya dengan tangan lainnya untuk menyembunyikan gemetarnya. Pun sesaat Yunho tampak menggigil bak kedinginan, namun pria itu dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur.

Tetapi Jaejoong terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan semua itu.

 

* * *

 

Persetan dengan _deadline_ , ataupun Yunho. Ia akan tetap menemui orang tuanya meski tanpa pria itu. Kampung halamannya terletak di Yeosu, Jeolla Selatan, kota pelabuhan yang merupakan pusat transportasi perkapalan antar pulau-pulau di Laut Selatan serta tempat pengolahan ikan dan produk laut. Bila ia pergi malam ini juga, mungkin ia baru tiba keesokan paginya.

Ia tahu dirinya kalah bila meninggalkan rumahnya dan membiarkan Yunho bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan itu semua berlangsung lebih lama. Ia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya barang sesaat. Ia merasa bisa gila jika memaksakan untuk tetap tinggal. Semua tak lagi sama, rumah idamannya kini membuatnya merasa terasing.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila dari kepalanya….

 

* * *

 

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong, di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke ujung selatan dari negaranya. Bersama Jiyool yang terlelap di pangkuannya dan seorang lagi serupa pria yang telah membuat hatinya remuk redam hari ini. Namun ia tahu bahwa Shim Yuno bukanlah Jung Yunho, mereka tak sama.

“Aku terlahir dengan kurang sempurna—tangan kiriku buntung sebagian—dan ini disambung saat aku dan keluargaku masih tinggal di Jepang. Karena aku dan adikku tak memiliki siapapun lagi di sana, kami memutuskan untuk menetap di sini setelah pemakaman ibu kami di tanah airnya ini.”

Sekarang ia pun tahu mengapa Yuno selalu mengenakan sarung pada tangan kirinya. Dan malam itu ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal pria itu lebih dalam. Kenekatannya berbuah manis getir.

 

* * *

 

Soojin memandang sendu pada bak di kamar mandi Yunho, dimana ia bisa melihat pria itu meringkuk di sana di malam yang dingin ini. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang remang, menembus jendela kaca yang tak seberapa luas. Perlahan ia menghampiri bak mandi dan mengusap kepala Yunho dengan sayang. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapati Yunho dalam keadaan yang sedemikian menyedihkan.

“Kau bisa demam jika tidur di sini.”

Bisa dilihatnya kelopak mata Yunho yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tahu Yunho belum tidur barang sejenak.

“Jae…,” lirihnya.

Direngkuhnya Yunho, dan dipapahnya perlahan menuju tempat tidur. Dengan telaten ia menidurkan dan menyelimuti Yunho, lantas kembali ke kamarnya sendiri setelah memastikan pria itu bernapas dengan lebih teratur.

“ _Mianhae_ ….”

* * *

 

_Kenyataannya, saat ketenangan merajai, kala kesunyian terasa begitu bising, seketika itu pula diriku kian merindukanmu dan segala tentangmu._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Dalam kehidupan, begitu banyak buku yang tertutup, begitu banyak halaman tak terbaca. Dan milikku jauh dari kata sempurna, namun aku bahagia._

 

* * *

Jaejoong hanya mengatakan kalau sang suami tak bisa menemaninya ke rumah orang tuanya, dan entah bagaimana Yuno tak merasa keberatan untuk menggantikan posisi pria itu. Pun ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tanpa pikir panjang menuruti permintaan Jaejoong untuk membantunya menjalani suatu sandiwara. Bahkan Changmin sudah memperingatkannya, bahwa bisa jadi ia hanya diperalat, dan ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia kembali bertanya-tanya; semirip apakah dirinya dengan suami Jaejoong, sehingga pria itu seolah begitu yakin bahwa dirinya dapat mengelabui mereka? Ia percaya ada beberapa orang yang berwajah mirip di dunia ini, namun ia tak yakin akan benar-benar serupa bila tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Tetapi yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong, sehingga ia mencoba mengabaikan segala rasa penasarannya.

 

* * *

 

Jaejoong terbangun di tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan sendiri. Ia hanya menyewa satu bilik dengan dua tempat tidur di kereta yang membawanya ke Yeosu. Seingatnya semalam Jiyool tidur bersamanya, juga Yuno yang menempati ranjang di sebelahnya. Namun kini hanya ada kimono tidur yang masih terlipat rapi di atas kasur yang seharusnya ditempati Yuno.

Kembali teringat akan Jiyool, dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari menghalau cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca. Buru-buru ia mengganti baju tidur yang disediakan kereta dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Yang pertama didatanginya adalah tempat duduknya yang berada di gerbong lain, karena ia tak mendengar suara dari kamar mandi di dalam biliknya, begitu pun keadaannya ketika ia mencoba mengeceknya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu membuatnya tertegun. Yuno masih tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di bangkunya, sementara Jiyool berbantalkan paha pria itu. Entah dari mana munculnya perasaan tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba mengaduk dadanya. Ia takut, sekaligus tak rela bila Jiyool lebih dekat dengan pria lain—yang dikira sang _appa_ —daripada Yunho. Lebih dari siapapun, ia tahu bagaimana sayangnya Yunho kepada putrinya itu, meskipun belakangan sikapnya terkesan dingin.

Di lain sisi ia menerka-nerka alasan Yuno meninggalkan bilik yang mereka tempati. Apakah pria itu merasa kurang nyaman tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya? Ia lantas menghela napas pelan karena ia pikir hal itu wajar saja mengingat Yuno tahu kalau dirinya bukan lelaki bebas.

Sadar kalau Jiyool berada di tempat yang aman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke biliknya guna membersihkan diri. Tak banyak waktu yang ia miliki untuk beberes sebelum tiba di stasiun yang menjadi tujuannya. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, Yuno membuka matanya. Dengan sedikit canggung ia mencoba menyapa pria itu,

“Kau ingin ke kamar mandi lebih dulu?”

Setidaknya ia sudah bisa berbicara kian santai dengan Yuno. Lagipula keluarganya bisa curiga bila ia terus berbincang secara formal dengan pria yang sementara akan berperan sebagai suaminya itu.

 “ _Iie_ , kau duluan saja,” balas Yuno dibarengi senyum.

Sungguh Jaejoong nyaris terbuai oleh senyuman Yuno. Sudah lama tak ia dapatkan dari Yunho, dan kini senyum yang sama justru ia lihat pada seseorang yang serupa dengan suaminya itu.

“Aa—oke.”

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yuno memusatkan perhatian pada Jiyool yang masih menyamankan diri di pangkuannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan belaian lembut di kepala balita itu. Dengan menerima tawaran Jaejoong, sama saja dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Jujur saja ia terlupa akan bagaimana kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh seorang ayah, atau mungkin ia memang belum pernah merasakannya. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Jiyool, meskipun tak lama, karena bagaimanapun ia tahu diri dan paham akan siapa yang lebih berhak.

 

* * *

 

“Dia tidak memberitahu Bibi akan pergi ke mana?”

“Tidak, Tuan,” jawab Bibi Jang penuh hormat. Sebelumnya pun ia sudah melaksanakan perintah Yunho untuk mencoba menghubungi apartemen pribadi Jaejoong, yang juga tak mendapat jawaban.

“Begitu,” gumam Yunho tanpa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. “Terima kasih, Bibi boleh kembali.”

Bibi Jang membungkuk dalam sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Soojin mengekor pada Yunho yang kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil dasi yang menjadi pelengkap setelan kerjanya. Wanita itu kemudian membantu Yunho untuk memakainya.

“Aku kira kau akan libur satu sampai dua hari lagi.”

“ _Halmoni_ tak pernah memanusiakanku. Baginya aku adalah robot. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk—aku tak lebih dari boneka bertali yang bisa ia mainkan sesuka hati.”

Gerakan tangan Soojin terhenti sesaat, namun tak lama senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya manakala ia membalas tatapan Yunho.

“Jangan bicara begitu, beliau menyayangimu—cucu semata wayangnya.”

“Keh, jika itu benar, dia pasti akan menghargai pilihanku. Nyatanya—kau tahu sendiri.”

Kali ini Soojin terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membesarkan hati Yunho. Yang ia tahu, segalanya terasa begitu tak adil untuk Yunho, dan ia ingin menangis bila mengingatnya.

 

* * *

 

Yunho sedang berada di toilet kantornya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah sebelum merogoh ponselnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati nama ibu Jaejoong yang tampil di layarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lumayan lama ia tidak berbincang dengan ibu mertuanya, terutama semenjak ia mengurusi bisnis keluarganya. Ibu mertuanya adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia panggil ibu sepanjang hidupnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, selain yang didapatkannya dari ibu Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa ibu kandungnya.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _Eommonim_ ,” sapa Yunho sopan begitu menjawab panggilan.

“Maaf kalau terkesan tak sabaran, Nak Yunho … _Umma_ hanya ingin bertanya, apa sebenarnya kalian sudah berangkat? Biasanya kalian sudah sampai kalau berangkat dari semalam? _Umma_ tadi ingin menanyakannya pada Jaejoong, tapi ponselnya mati.”

Yunho yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening.

“Nak Yunho?”

“ _N_ - _nde_?”

“Semalam Jaejoong bilang kalau Nak Yunho juga ikut ke sini, jadi _Umma_ pikir bisa menanyakannya pada Nak Yunho. Apa _Umma_ mengganggu?”

“A-ah— _anieyo_.”

“Nak Yunho pasti sibuk sekali, tapi malah menuruti keinginan _Appa_. _Umma_ jadi merasa tak enak.”

Sejujurnya Yunho masih belum mengerti dengan pokok pembicaraan ibu mertuanya. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa ibu mertuanya belum mengetahui perihal kembalinya ia kepada keluarga Jung. Sibuk yang dimaksud wanita itu pasti tak jauh dari rangkaian pekerjaan serabutan yang dijalaninya sejak neneknya mencabut segala fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya, tepatnya semenjak ia kedapatan telah menikahi Jaejoong di luar negeri.

“Apa Jaejoong sedang ada di dekat Nak Yunho?”

Kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara ibu mertuanya yang setengah berbisik. Dan kini ia bingung harus menjawab apa, selain berterus terang,

“Tidak, _Eommonim_ , saya sedang berada di toilet.”

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, _Umma_ Kim jadi menerka kalau mereka masih berada di dalam kereta, atau malah sudah tiba di stasiun Yeosu.

“Begini, Nak Yunho … _Umma_ hanya mengatakan ini padamu, tentang alasan _Appa_ sampai begitu ingin kalian datang— _Appa_ hanya merasa cemas menghadapi operasinya yang kesekian kalinya….”

“Operasi?” Terang saja Yunho kaget mendengarnya.

“Bahkan _Umma_ tak tega memberitahu Jaejoong. Jadi sebenarnya, _Appa_ menjadi korban tabrak lari, dan _Appa_ juga harus menjalani operasi kaki pasca kecelakaan itu.”

Yunho jadi merasa tak enak hati. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya mereka bila ternyata ia tak datang. Ia pikir Jaejoong membohongi kedua orang tuanya agar mereka tak curiga atas hubungannya dengan putra mereka yang belakangan merenggang. Entah alasan apa yang akan dipakai Jaejoong untuk menutupi ketidakhadirannya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya bercabang pada masalah lain. Ia pulang ke Korea bukan tanpa alasan. Neneknya terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikahi Soojin, dan sebelum itu neneknya ingin memastikan bahwa ia telah bercerai dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin menghiraukan gertakan neneknya, namun ia jadi terpikir bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah mertuanya merupakan dampak dari ketidakpatuhannya.

Jadi hal ini pula yang membuat neneknya menginginkan dirinya lekas pulang—untuk menyaksikan bagaimana wanita tua itu menghancurkan keluarga Jaejoong, yang juga merupakan orang-orang terkasihnya?

Yunho mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya.

 

* * *

 

“ _Halmoni_ bilang tidak akan mengusik Jaejoong dan keluarganya jika aku menjadi anjingmu yang patuh.”

Tetua di keluarga Jung itu terheran mendapati Yunho memasuki ruangannya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa salam, malah bicara semaunya tanpa seizinnya.

“Di mana sopan santunmu?”

“Aku lelah berbasa-basi denganmu.”

Wanita yang masih tampak bugar meski rambutnya sudah banyak beruban itu sontak geram akan sikap cucunya yang dinilai kurang ajar.

“Hal buruk yang menimpa _appa_ Jaejoong adalah perbuatan _Halmoni_ , bukan?” desis Yunho retoris.

 _Halmoni_ Jung bangkit dari kursi hitamnya sambil menggebrak meja, “Jangan menyebut nama jalang itu di depanku!”

“Kau yang lebih pantas menyandang itu—munafik!”

“Beraninya kau meninggikan suara di depan wajahku!”

 _PRANG_!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, namun Yunho sempat menangkap gerak refleks neneknya yang meraih papan nama di meja sebelum dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sejenak ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, telinganya berdengung bising, tepat setelah didengarnya bunyi kaca pecah di dekatnya. Saat tersadar akan rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia telah meringkuk di lantai sembari memegangi kepalanya dimana darah segar mengaliri salah satu pelipisnya.

“Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki itu. Belum cukup, hah?!”

Yunho tergelak penuh nada sarkastis. Apa neneknya itu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong memiliki batas tempo? Sekian tahun ia hidup bersama Jaejoong, ia merasa begitu bahagia, terlebih setelah kehadiran Jiyool. Namun ultimatum dari neneknya datang di tengah sumber kebahagiaan yang belum seberapa ia teguk.

Ia telah mengorbankan segalanya demi keegoisan neneknya. Ia rela jika Jaejoong menyimpan segudang kebencian untuknya asalkan lelaki yang dikasihinya itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pun agar Jaejoong dan keluarganya tak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor para pesuruh neneknya.

“Tapi kali ini aku tak akan setengah-setengah!”

Tanpa sadar air mata Yunho mengalir. Ia merasa dirinya begitu _menyedihkan_. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu terlepas dari belenggu neneknya. Terlalu mulukkah bila ia mengharap dapat hidup tenang tanpa rantai yang terkalung di lehernya, juga rangkaian pasung tak kasatmata?

“Kau ingin ku buang lagi seperti saat aku tahu perihal pernikahanmu dengan lelaki jalang itu?!”

Namun Yunho tahu, kali ini neneknya tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong dan keluarganya hidup tenteram bila ia kembali membangkang.

“Kau memang tidak berguna! Tak ada bedanya dengan saudaramu yang buntung itu!”

Yunho terbelalak. Saudara? Setahunya ia adalah anak tunggal, dan satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya adalah neneknya.

Benarkah ia memiliki saudara?

 

* * *

 

Yang Jaejoong tahu, ayahnya sakit renta seperti orang tua pada umumnya. Ia tak diberi kesempatan oleh ibunya untuk bertanya lebih banyak karena setelahnya ia _diusir_ agar jalan-jalan keliling Yeosu selagi berada di sana. Kata ibunya, ayahnya sudah lega hanya dengan mendapat kunjungan dari mereka.

“Tapi kalian harus bermalam di rumah. _Umma_ sudah membersihkan kamarmu, Joongie.”

“Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa menginap semalam saja.”

“ _Umma_ paham kalau Yunho sibuk, tapi kalau kau—sok sibuk.”

“Yak, _Umma_ , aku memang sedang dikejar _deadline_.”

 _Umma_ Kim terkekeh puas karena berhasil menggoda putranya, sebagai pengalihan atas kegelisahannya. Sebentar lagi _Appa_ Kim hendak menjalani operasi. Dan ia meminta anak dan cucunya segera meninggalkan rumah sakit karena tidak ingin mereka turut khawatir. Setidaknya mereka sudah mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk _Appa_ Kim.

“Nak Yunho….” _Umma_ Kim berbisik sebelum Yuno mengekor pada Jaejoong yang mulai meninggalkan ruang opname _Appa_ Kim. Berikutnya ia tak banyak bicara, hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sebagai isyarat untuk tutup mulut. Dan Yuno yang tak tahu apa-apa jadi bingung dibuatnya.

 

* * *

 

“Yunho _ya_!” Soojin menggedor kamar mandi Yunho karena pria itu mengunci diri di dalam setelah ia melihatnya menggigil. Ia yang tahu kebiasaan Yunho pun tak pernah bisa berhenti dihantui kecemasan. “Yunho!”

“Diamlah, Soojin … aku hanya buang air,” sahut Yunho dengan suara lemah.

“Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Jangan gunakan barang itu lagi!”

Cukup lama Yunho tak membalas, membuat kekhawatiran Soojin kian menjadi, “Yunho! _Gwaenchana_?!”

 “Jika aku tidak memakainya, tanganku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk ku gunakan menggendong Jiyool.”

“Itu karena kau terus bergantung padanya! Aku yakin kau akan sembuh seperti sedia kala jika kau mau—kalau kau berusaha meninggalkannya.”

“Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.”

“Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa mati jika terus seperti ini….”

Soojin tergugu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Selama ini ia menuruti setiap kehendak nenek Jung karena ia tidak ingin Yunho semakin ditekan. Namun tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Yunho, selain mendampingi pria itu semampunya.

Ia segera menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya manakala tak lagi mendengar pergerakan Yunho dari dalam sana,

“Yochunna—”

* * *

 

_Cinta tak sekadar mempertahankan, tetapi juga tentang memperjuangkan. Dan aku hanya diberi dua pilihan; mampu bertahan atau kehilangan kewarasan_ _._

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Cinta tidak memiliki aturan khusus, namun seberapa mampu pelakunya membahagiakan orang yang dikasihinya?_

 

* * *

Pantai vulkanik, kepulauan yang indah, dan situs sejarah penuh warna. Demikian deskripsi sederhana Jaejoong mengenai kampung halamannya.

Ia memang sedang membutuhkan _refreshing_ , namun ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bervakansi. Ia menuruti saran _umma_ nya karena Jiyool terlihat begitu bersemangat, dan barangkali bisa ia gunakan sebagai balasan atas jasa Yuno. Berkat kehadiran Yuno, ia sudah merasa sangat terbantu, karena hanya dengan sekali lihat akan sulit untuk membedakan pria itu dengan Yunho, bahkan orangtuanya tak menyadarinya.

Meskipun ia yakin yang dilakukannya belum sepadan dengan budi pria itu, sebab ia hanya bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat indah yang ia tahu. Sedangkan dirinya terkesan memanfaatkan kebaikan Yuno semata.

Sebelum kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya, ia mengajak Jiyool dan Yuno ke pulau Odongdo yang merupakan pungkas dari kegiatan tamasya mereka di Yeosu. Pulau Odongdo terkenal akan pemandangannya yang indah, terutama bunga kamelia merahnya yang biasanya mekar secara penuh pada musim semi, dan bila masanya seluruh pulau seolah tertutupi olehnya.

Mereka berkeliling pulau dengan menaiki kereta tur, tak lupa sesekali mengabadikan keindahannya. Yuno mengelola toko bunga, sehingga Jaejoong kira pria itu akan menyukainya.

“Yuno _sshi_ ….”

“ _Ne_?”

“Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga kamelia merah?” Secara mendadak Jaejoong merasa penasaran akan sejauh mana pengetahuan Yuno mengenai sesuatu yang digeluti dalam kesehariannya.

Yuno tahu, namun ia tampak canggung untuk mengutarakannya. Ragu-ragu ia membalas tatapan Jaejoong, memandang tepat pada sepasang _doe eyes_ yang seolah membiusnya.

“ _In love_ ….”

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan atensinya. Pun ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa gugup mendapati Yuno yang menatapnya dalam-dalam, hingga tanpa sadar merangkul Jiyool dengan lebih erat. Untung saja mereka masih berada di atas kereta yang masih berjalan, sehingga ia yakin tak akan dipandang aneh oleh Yuno lantaran secara mendadak membuang pandangan ke sekitar.

“Kalau … bunga matahari?”

Yuno terkesiap. Mungkinkah Jaejoong sudah tahu atas apa yang dilakukannya pagi itu?

“ _Ano_ —dalam mitologi Yunani, bunga matahari berasal dari wujud seorang nimfa bernama Clytie yang jatuh cinta terhadap Helios sang dewa matahari. Kesetiaannya tak tergoyahkan, Clytie rela memandangi Helios mulai pagi hingga malam menjelang, meski ia tak pernah diindahkan, pun cintanya tak sedikitpun berbalas.”

Yuno tak mendengar Jaejoong menyahut penjelasan panjangnya. Barangkali ia terlalu banyak bicara, sampai-sampai Jaejoong mungkin tak begitu menangkap uraiannya.

“Ah, sederhananya—aku selalu memandangmu.”

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat salah tingkah oleh Yuno. Entahlah, agaknya ia terlalu percaya diri, hingga ia merasa kalau setiap bahasa bunga tadi memang ditujukan kepadanya. Ditambah paras Yuno yang serupa dengan Yunho, membuatnya terbayang bahwa suaminya lah yang kini bersamanya.

“Joongie.”

“Eh?”

“Turnya sudah berakhir.” Dengan dagunya, Yuno menunjuk wisatawan lain yang mulai menuruni kereta yang juga mereka tumpangi.

Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama, namun ada yang masih mengganjal pikirannya, “Sebentar, tadi kau memanggilku apa?”

“Huh?” Alis Yuno terangkat, “Joongie?”

“ _Aish_ , menggelikan.” Jaejoong bergidik, “Berhenti memanggilku begitu.”

Sebetulnya tak jarang pula Jaejoong memperingatkan ibunya agar tidak memberinya panggilan yang menurutnya terlampau manis untuk ukuran pria tersebut. Dan tanpa disangkanya, Yuno justru tergelak setelahnya.

“ _Wae_? Apa yang lucu?” Bibir dan matanya membulat mewakili kebingungannya.

“Haha, _nandemonai_.”

“Oi—oi!” Jaejoong tidak puas dengan jawaban Yuno, apalagi pria itu berlagak tak ada yang salah, dan dengan santainya menggandeng Jiyool mendahuluinya.

Yuno hanya tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong kembali menyejajarkan langkah dengannya, meskipun ia masih dihadiahi pandangan menyipit penuh selidik. Ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika ia bisa menggoda pria manis itu. Dan yang tak kalah penting baginya saat ini adalah memenuhi janjinya kepada Jiyool.

“ _Yay_ ~ es klim~”

Ia bahkan turut senang mendengar seruan riang Jiyool setelah ia menyinggung apa yang pernah disanggupinya. Rambut sebahu dan poni rata bocah itu yang turut bergoyang seiring lompatannya membuat rasa gemasnya membuncah. Dan tubuhnya seolah bereaksi tanpa kendali dari dirinya manakala dadanya berdebar menyenangkan ketika Jiyool menggandeng Jaejoong di sisi yang lain, membuatnya merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil nan bahagia.

“Tapi jangan kebanyakan, _baby_ ….”

“ _Nee_ , Papa~”

Apa mungkin ia bisa memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri suatu hari ini nanti? Dan andaikan ia yang lebih dulu hadir dalam kehidupan Jaejoong, mungkinkah ia yang akan mendapatkan hati pria itu?

 

* * *

 

Kecanduan bagaikan benang ruwet yang teramat sulit untuk diuraikan. Demikian pula dengan Yunho, yang merasa terus mendambakan heroin di kala ia begitu membutuhkan pelampiasan atas emosi negatifnya. Segalanya bermula sejak ia dipaksa untuk meninggalkan cinta dan kebahagiaannya, ditambah segenap tuntutan serta beban berat senggulung batu yang ditumpukan di pundaknya.

Sebagai zat depresan, heroin menekan sistem saraf pusat dan mengurangi aktivitas fungsional pada tubuhnya. Yunho membutuhkannya manakala ia ingin merasa tenang tanpa bayang-bayang masa depan yang begitu mencekam. Terkadang itu pun bisa membantunya untuk tidur di kala insomnia, hingga pernah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, dan sebetulnya ia paham bila kelebihan dosis bisa mengakibatkan koma bahkan kematian.

Ia pun sadar langkah yang diambilnya sungguh keliru, namun ia tak berdaya untuk menghentikannya. Apalagi pikiran bawah sadarnya seolah mendorongnya untuk terus mengkonsumsi zat terlarang itu.

Tak salah bila bubuk kristal putih itu disebut-sebut sebagai jenis narkotik yang amat kuat sifat mencandukannya, dan sejak pertama memakainya Yunho sudah dapat dipastikan menjadi ketergantungan. Selain itu, serbuk yang dihasilkan dari morfin tersebut memberikan efek yang sangat cepat, baik secara fisik maupun mental, sehingga Yunho kerap kali mengalami fase sakit yang berkesinambungan ketika putus menggunakannya.

“Kau hanya harus memiliki keinginan kuat untuk berubah.”

Park Yoochun datang tepat waktu. Ia berhasil menggagalkan Yunho yang hendak menghirup candunya. Dan sebagai akibatnya, Yunho meringkuk di tempat tidurnya karena kembali merasakan sakit itu; saat dimana tulang dan sendi-sendinya terasa ngilu tak tertahankan. Badannya berkeringat tidak wajar bak orang kepanasan, namun kenyataannya ia menggigil seperti kedinginan, dengan mata dan hidung yang berair.

Sebagai seorang psikolog, Yoochun tak kurang-kurang menceramahi Yunho agar berhenti menggunakannya. Dan setiap kali Yunho dipindahtugaskan keluar negeri, ia hanya bisa mempercayakan kawannya itu pada sang sekretaris—kakak perempuannya, Park Soojin, yang merupakan calon istri pilihan nenek Jung. Sejatinya ia tak ingin Soojin dicap sebagai wanita penghancur rumah tangga orang, namun ia tahu kakaknya itu tak pernah berniat buruk. Bahkan Soojin yang acap kali memusnahkan barang haram yang disimpan Yunho.

“Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa sembuh, dan kau akan kembali mendapatkan kendali penuh atas tubuhmu. Jangan biarkan bubuk itu semakin memberikan dampak buruk pada jiwa dan ragamu,” imbuh Park Jiyoung, seorang praktisi hipnoterapi, yang juga merupakan teman dekat Yoochun.

Mereka harus tega melihat Yunho melewati masa sakaunya tanpa obat. Yunho lebih membutuhkan pendampingan dan motivasi untuk melalui salah satu proses detoksifikasi alamiah pada tubuhnya.

“Sudah, Kahi … sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini,” tahan Yoochun ketika Jiyoung hendak memberikan motivasi tambahan. Sebenarnya Jiyoung lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya, bahkan usianya lebih dari Soojin, namun Yoochun tak pernah menganggapnya demikian.

“Tetua Jung bisa mati berdiri kalau melihat keadaan cucu semata wayangnya yang seperti ini,” desis Yoochun gusar. Ia lantas melayangkan pandangan ke arah Soojin yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terlihat sedang berbincang via ponsel.

Yunho tampak lebih tenang setelah kesakitan yang dilaluinya, dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya meskipun ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Menangkap apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, ia lebih tak ingin bila Jaejoong yang mendapatinya dalam keadaan demikian.

“Nenek Yunho?” tanya Yoochun begitu Soojin selesai menelepon. Ia tahu kakaknya tak selalu tampak tegang bila menerima telepon, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan wanita tua itu.

“Begitulah, beliau menanyakan keadaan calon penerus keluarga Jung—dan sejauh yang ku ingat beliau tak pernah menyebutnya buyut,” tuturnya panjang seraya menduduki tepi ranjang Yunho.

Kening Yoochun mengernyit, “Memangnya beruang ini benar-benar menghamilimu, _Nun_?”

“Menurutmu?” Soojin selalu memberikan jawaban ambigu disertai senyum misterius, tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa penasaran Yoochun.

“Kalaupun kau benar hamil, kenapa aku tak melihat tanda-tandanya? Seingatku kalian tiga bulan di Las Vegas. ”

Raut muka Soojin berubah masam, “Kau pikir aku mendampinginya ke sana untuk berbulan madu?”

“Tapi bukankah itu salah satu tujuan nenek Yunho?”

“ _Aish_ , aku tak ingin membahasnya,” gumam Soojin sambil membetulkan selimut Yunho.

Yoochun mendengus, “Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke klinik.” Ia pun mengikuti langkah Jiyoung yang mulai meninggalkan kamar Yunho. “Dan kau, kapan pulang ke rumah?”

Soojin paham maksud Yoochun. Adiknya itu hanya tak ingin dirinya dicap buruk, terlebih oleh pasangan Yunho, mengingat ia terlalu patuh dengan menuruti setiap arahan nenek Jung.

“Kalau sudah tak ada mata-mata di luar sana,” jawabnya asal.

“Ck, terserahmu sajalah.”

 

* * *

 

Yuno berharap bisa lebih lama bersama Jaejoong dan Jiyool. Namun hanya sehari bermalam di kediaman keluarga Kim, kemudian pulang pada pagi harinya seusai sarapan. Hingga siang ia masih bersama mereka di kereta, dan mulai sore harinya ia kembali pada rutinitasnya di toko bunga. Untuk saat ini ia hanya duduk santai di kursi kasir, mengingat ia hanya menunggu jam tutup, pun belum ada pekerjaan yang mesti ia lakukan.

Dalam kesendiriannya itu, ia kembali teringat akan kenangan manisnya tentang Jaejoong. Di bawah remang malam, tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan Jaejoong, dan ia sudah cukup senang meski hanya bisa memandanginya yang sudah terlelap dari sofa di tepi kamar. Awalnya Jaejoong mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menempati ranjang itu, barangkali karena dirinya adalah tamu jadi tak seharusnya ia tidur di sofa. Namun ia bersikeras menolak, dan sempat menimbulkan keributan kecil berujung tawa karena awalnya sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Ia pun tanpa sadar mengulum senyum bila mengingatnya.

“ _Hyung_ , ku rasa ini bukan untuk kita.”

Lamunan Yuno buyar begitu mendengar suara Changmin. Dilihatnya adiknya itu menuruni tangga tanpa celemek berlogo toko lagi, dan tampak rapi seperti akan bepergian.

“Hm? Apa itu?” Yunho menerima sebuah buku usang yang diangsurkan Changmin kepadanya. “Dan kau mau ke mana?”

“Seseorang mengundangku makan malam.”

 “Kekasihmu?” Yuno menyeringai, “Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Tahu-tahu kau sudah akan melamarnya.”

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi kakaknya yang sok tahu. Tentu ia mengerti mengapa kakaknya bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Namun bukan berarti ia hendak melamar seorang gadis dengan musik dan makan malam romantis, hanya karena sekarang ia mencangklong sarung gitar di bahunya.

“Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk bernyanyi di kafenya.”

“Jadi, kekasihmu adalah seorang bos kafe?” Yuno tak menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakjubannya.

“Tch, kau pikir aku akan berhasrat kepada pria tua dan gendut?”

Tawa Yuno spontan pecah begitu mencerna perkataan Changmin. Tetapi melihat Changmin sudah bersiap pergi, membuatnya kembali berminat pada buku di tangannya. Changmin tahu ke mana ia terfokus, sehingga mengutarakan penjelasannya yang tertunda,

“Terlihat seperti _diary_ , tapi isinya lebih mirip surat yang tak pernah dikirim. Tadi malam aku menemukannya waktu melihat-lihat lagi barang-barang _Okaan_.”

Yuno rasa Changmin sedang merindukan ibu mereka sehingga melakukannya.

“Aku baru tahu _Okaan_ pernah menulisnya—juga tentang fakta lain yang … mengejutkan….”

“ _Eoh_?”

Yuno cukup tercengang mendapati Changmin yang tampak serius menanggapi suatu hal, padahal biasanya selalu bersikap masa bodoh. Membuatnya semakin penasaran akan isi dari buku tebal bersampul coklat itu.

Ia kemudian meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan mulai membuka lembar pertamanya. Ia menatap bingung pada sebuah foto yang tampak seperti lorong gelap, dengan dua kantong di tengahnya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Changmin mengenai apa yang dilihatnya, namun adiknya itu sudah berada di antara para pejalan kaki yang berbondong menyeberang ke sisi lain jalan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka lembar berikutnya.

 _Our beloved twins_ ….

Sebaris frasa yang sanggup membuat mata Yuno terbeliak, apalagi kini ada foto lain yang terlihat lebih jelas dari foto sebelumnya. Sesuatu di dalam kantong-kantong itu sudah menyerupai makhluk mungil—sepasang bayi. Namun yang jelas, calon anak kembar pada foto itu bukan dirinya dan Changmin, karena ia dan adiknya jelas lahir di tahun yang berbeda.

 Dengan hati-hati ia membuka lembar lainnya, sedikit tak siap untuk menemukan kejutan berikutnya, serta bertanya-tanya apakah buku itu memang betul-betul milik mendiang ibunya. Ia takut untuk memercayainya, sedangkan sisi hatinya yang lain memaksa dirinya untuk meyakininya karena ia tak mungkin salah mengenali tulisan tangan ibunya.

 

 _Aku begitu ingin tahu kata apa yang pertama kau ucapkan.  
Di sini kakakmu memanggil _ eomma _untuk pertama kalinya._  
Tidakkah kau juga, anakku?

 

 _Hari ini Yuno meniti langkah pertamanya dengan hati-hati._  
Bagaimana denganmu, putraku?  
Apa kau justru mendahului kakakmu?  
Kemarin?  
Atau hari sebelumnya lagi?  
Ibu sangat merindukanmu….

 

Yuno tak mengerti, namun air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ada namanya di antara tinta yang melebur. Ia seolah melihat bagaimana ibunya menuliskannya di sela tangisannya. Ia tak ingin menerka-nerka, namun ia sudah mendapat jawabannya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membaca seluruh isinya, namun ada halaman khusus yang tak mampu ia lewatkan.

 

 _Rasanya baru kemarin ayah kalian bersorak penuh haru begitu tahu kalian hadir di perut ibu._  
Tetapi waktu terlewat tanpa aba-aba, semakin hari ibu semakin dapat merasakan betapa nyatanya kehadiran kalian.  
Semakin hari pula ayah kalian semakin memanjakan ibu, memberikan apapun yang ibu inginkan, dan ayah mengatakan semua itu demi kalian.

 _Ayah kalian adalah yang terbaik, pria tangguh yang patut kalian banggakan._  
Namun takdir tak mengizinkan kita lebih lama bersama, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk menyampaikan teladan kepada kalian.  
Ayah berpulang mendahului kita.

 _Hari berganti, mungkin kalian kerap mendapati suara sumbang yang semakin tidak sedap untuk didengar._  
Tenang, anak-anakku … beliau bukan orang jahat, beliau adalah nenek kalian yang begitu terpukul sepeninggal ayah.  
Tutup telinga kalian, cukup ibu yang mendengarkan.

 _Hingga tiba saatnya kalian lahir menyapa dunia, jagoan-jagoan ibu dan ayah…._  
… Yuno dan Yunho….  
Dua wujud tempat ibu mencurahkan kasih sayang seutuhnya, tak pernah terhenti oleh waktu, tak pernah terhalang oleh keadaan.

 _Namun sekali lagi nasib memisahkan kita._  
Nenek begitu menyayangi Yunho, hingga nenek mengambil Yunho dari ibu dan Yuno.  
Setelah kepergian ayah, nenek selalu beranggapan bahwa Yunho satu-satunya harapannya.

_Yunho, Jung Yunho….  
Anakku yang bahkan tak sempat ku susui…._

_Maafkan ibu…._

_Apa kau membenci ibu karena tak pernah menemuimu?  
Apa kau akan cemburu pada saudaramu?_

_Andai bisa, pasti ibu akan membawamu serta.  
Meninggalkanmu bagaikan kehilangan separuh jiwa…._

 

“Jung … Yunho…?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Kau pikir untuk siapa seluruh kekayaan keluarga Jung ini nantinya, kalau bukan untukmu dan anak cucumu? Aku sudah renta, aku tak bisa mati dengan tenang selama keluarga Jung tak memiliki penerus. Melihatmu lebih memilih lelaki itu membuatku murka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Jung terhenti pada generasimu._ ”

Kata-kata neneknya di hari sebelumnya seperti bergema di telinga Yunho. Ia tahu neneknya teramat menyayanginya, hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepadanya, namun terkadang terasa begitu salah dan menyakitkan. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia lahir. Sementara ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, pun tak ada satu pun kenangan tentang wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu di rumahnya, bahkan jika itu adalah foto bersama ayahnya.

Selama ini neneknya membesarkannya seorang diri, ditambah mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang begitu besar, memegang kendali ribuan karyawan, namun tanpa pendamping lagi. Karena itu ia tak pernah benar-benar mampu membenci neneknya.

Helaan napasnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ia ingin kembali tidur. Namun ia tersentak merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kantuknya lenyap seketika membaui aroma _vanilla_ yang teramat dirindukannya.

“Kau lebih kurus sekarang. Dia tak mengurusmu dengan benar.”

Bisikan itu terdengar seperti mantra-mantra yang membuainya. Ia sempat terpikir bahwa dirinya mengalami halusinasi, namun telapak tangan yang diraihnya begitu hangat dan nyata. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring miring saling berhadapan, dan senyum yang terlampau manis menyambut pandangannya.

“Mana Jiyool?” Yunho bertanya kikuk karena ia bingung untuk memulai.

“Malam ini milik kita berdua.” Jaejoong memberikan sentuhan awal pada bahu Yunho dan meremasnya lembut. Di antara keremangan kamarnya, ia masih dapat menangkap ketegangan sesaat pada roman muka sang suami, namun ia tak menghentikan gerak telapak tangannya.

Jika Yunho memang mulai jenuh dengannya, ia akan kembali membangkitkan kehangatan hubungannya. Dan andaikata hati Yunho sudah terbagi dengan yang lain, ia akan kembali membuat pria itu hanya mencintainya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin mengabaikan apapun selain dirinya dan Yunho. Dan kenyataannya Yunho pun tak menolak kedatangannya.

“Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?”

“Saat kau memenangkan kompetisi desain museum kota.”

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia meraih telapak tangan Yunho dimana cincin pernikahan mereka tersemat, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan posesif.

“Aku hanya _runner up_ waktu itu.”

“Bagiku kau pemenangnya, beberapa juri kurang objektif.”

“Benarkah?” Jaejoong lebih merapat pada Yunho dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada apa yang hendak dikatakan suaminya itu.

“Aku mengenal secara pribadi beberapa dari mereka, karena di antaranya bekerja kepada Jung Property. Kebanyakan akan memenangkan seseorang yang berpengaruh. Dan aku masih cukup bersabar hanya dengan memutasi mereka.”

“Kau tak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya.” Mulut Jaejoong terbuka.

Yunho menunjukkan senyum tipis, “Aku bahkan masih ingat inti dari pidato kemenanganmu saat itu—bahwa arsitektur bukan soal menang atau kalah, tapi sesuatu yang kita bangun untuk kehormatan diri sendiri.”

Keduanya lantas terdiam, saling memandang lekat-lekat, menyelami keindahan manik mata masing-masing. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong tergerak untuk memberikan usapan lembut pada pelipis Yunho yang berplester. Betapa mereka amat merindukan momen seperti ini. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka ceritakan, topik yang ingin mereka obrolkan, hingga tak tahu dari mana harus memulai, dan akhirnya hanya menjadi rangkaian kata yang tertelan kembali.

“Yun….”

“Hm?”

“Bisakah kau hanya melihatku?”

Tak terdengar sahutan dari Yunho. Berikutnya yang Jaejoong rasakan adalah sentuhan memabukkan di bibirnya. Serta-merta dadanya berdebar-debar seperti saat pertama melakukannya.

* * *

 

 _Ada kisah di balik perjalanan tiap manusia. Ada alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti dirinya sekarang. Pikirkanlah_ _sebelum menghakimi seseorang._

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_Cinta tidak terjadi hanya dengan menatap satu sama lain, tetapi dalam memandang bersama-sama terhadap arah yang sama._

 

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , laki-laki yang waktu itu memintamu untuk menggantikan posisi suaminya, juga anaknya yang memanggilmu _appa_ —”

Keduanya sudah membuka toko sejak pagi buta, namun setelah sarapan dalam diam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga selesai melayani pengunjung pertama hari ini, Changmin mulai membuka suara untuk memecah lamunan kakaknya.

“Orang tuanya juga memanggilku … Yunho….”

Sejatinya kesimpulan Yuno sudah mengerucut seusai ia membaca catatan hati ibunya pada hari sebelumnya. Tetapi ia terlalu sulit untuk memercayainya. Jikalau benar dirinya bersaudara dengan suami Jaejoong, bukankah sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia dan adik kembarnya jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang sama?

“Kau tahu di mana orang itu tinggal?”

“… Ya, tapi aku belum pernah melihat suaminya.”

“Ku rasa bukan hanya aku yang ingin bertemu dengannya—kau juga kan, _Hyung_? Dia saudara kita, lahir dari rahim yang sama….”

“Tentu saja, Min.” Pandangan Yuno masih tampak menerawang jauh. “Kita masih jauh lebih beruntung karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang _Umma_ , mendekapnya, dan bermanja kepadanya….”

Changmin meletakkan lipatan kedua lengannya di belakang tengkuknya, bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan tatapan ke langit-langit toko. Ia pun merasa lebih beruntung daripada kakaknya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Meskipun sudah bercerai dengan ibunya, ia masih sering mengunjungi ayahnya, bahkan terkadang pria itu yang datang menemuinya.

Sedangkan dari buku ibunya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hidup di lingkungan kolot keluarga mendiang ayah Yuno dan Yunho tidaklah mudah. Seringkali tak diberi banyak pilihan. Bahkan ia bisa menemukan bagaimana ibunya mengkhawatirkan masa depan Yunho. Namun ada pesan dari ibunya untuk Yunho, yang begitu membekas dalam benaknya, sama halnya dengan harapan wanita itu bagi dirinya dan Yuno; _kecaplah bahagiamu_ ….

“Ayo kita tutup tokonya sekarang, _Hyung_.” Changmin bergegas bangkit, membuat Yuno sedikit terperanjat mendengar derit kursi kayunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai setelah keheningan yang sempat merajai.

“Aku tak sabar bertemu _aniki_ ku yang lain,” ujar Changmin sembari melepas celemeknya yang berlogo toko. “ _Ppali_!” hardiknya lantaran Yuno masih melongo.

 

* * *

 

Belum lama sepeninggal Shim bersaudara dari tokonya, datang seorang perempuan berkacamata hitam yang cukup menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki. Ia memegang sebuah catatan kecil yang membawanya ke toko bunga Shim, namun yang ditemuinya papan bertuliskan tutup. Ia melihat sekilas ke lantai dua, barangkali sang pemilik toko belum buka pada jam ini, tetapi ia pun tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tak ingin semakin menarik minat orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk berkerumun di sekitarnya—bahkan sebagian sudah meneriakkan namanya—ia tergesa-gesa kembali memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

 

* * *

 

Sebisanya Jaejoong mengambil alih apapun yang akan dilakukan Soojin untuk Yunho. Ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Soojin untuk menyentuh Yunho sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan urusan dapur, ia mendahului wanita itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa wanita yang katanya mengandung darah daging dari suaminya itu masih bertahan untuk tinggal di rumahnya setelah ia kembali ke sana, bahkan sekian perlakuan tak bersahabat sudah ditunjukkannya secara gamblang.

“ _Appa_ ~ Yoyi senaaang sekali kalau _appa_ nggak sibuk telus. Yoyi pengin libulan lagi kayak kemalin, telus dibeliin es klim sama _appa_.”

Jaejoong nyaris tersedak mendengar celotehan Jiyool di meja makan pagi ini. Takut-takut ia mengamati mimik wajah Yunho. Namun yang ia temui hanya kebingungan di sana.

“ _Baby_ , habiskan makanannya dulu, baru boleh bicara. _Appa_ juga sedang terburu-buru.”

Jiyool lantas melanjutkan sarapannya dengan bibir mengerucut. Padahal ia sedang bahagia karena ini kali pertama mereka bisa makan satu meja lagi setelah sekian bulan. Ia pun masih begitu merindukan _appa_ nya.

“Kemarin?”

Tanpa disangka oleh Jaejoong, sahutan dari Yunho justru terdengar. Ia sempat menahan napas begitu Yunho memandang Jiyool penuh tuntutan penjelasan.

“Iya kan kemalinnya kemalin, waktu kita ketemu _halaboji_ sama _halmoni_.” Jiyool menjawab polos.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakannya, terlebih setelah Yunho beralih memandangnya dengan tajam.

 

* * *

 

“Kau tidak salah alamat, _Hyung_?” Changmin sedikit menggerutu karena sedari tadi pintu apartemen di hadapannya tak kunjung dibukakan, kendati ia sudah menekan belnya berkali-kali.

“Mungkin dia sedang keluar?”

“Lalu?” Sejatinya Changmin pun bingung apakah akan melanjutkan pencarian mereka hari ini andaikata tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki cantik tempo hari di apartemennya ini. Karena kakaknya pun tak memiliki kontak yang bisa dihubungi maupun tempat lain yang bisa didatangi selain kampung halaman orang itu.

“Dia baru pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, dan bilang ada pekerjaan di sini yang mesti dia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin dia kembali ke Yeosu.”

Perhatian keduanya lantas teralih pada pintu apartemen sebelah yang berderit terbuka. Sesosok laki-laki _chubby_ keluar dengan menyeret kantong sampah, dan mendadak ia terhenti dengan mulut terbuka ketika bertemu pandang dengan salah seorang di antara dua pria di sana. Yuno masih ingat dengan lelaki itu, yang memberinya tatapan yang sama di pertemuan pertama.

“Yunho _sshi_?!” pekiknya kaget. “Bukankah Jaejoong dan Jiyool pulang ke rumah kalian semalam? Kenapa kau malah ke sini—”

“Rumah?” gumam Yuno yang langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong pulang ke kediamannya bersama sang suami. Pun Jiyool sudah bertemu dengan _appa_ yang sebenarnya. Seketika dadanya berdenyut nyeri bila memikirkannya. Ia tak ingin cemburu pada adiknya sendiri, namun kenyataannya ia tak mampu menghalau perasaan itu.

“Aa—tadi kepala Yunho terbentur sesuatu, jadi ingatannya sedikit kacau.” Changmin menengahi seenaknya, “Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumah mereka? Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang.”

Lelaki bertampang lugu itu hanya melongo, namun kemudian mengangguk cepat seolah mengerti. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia menyebutkan alamat rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho, yang kemudian dicatat Changmin dengan cepat di ponsel kakaknya.

“Nah, _thanks_ ya semok,” ucap Changmin sekenanya.

“ _Mwoya_?!”

Changmin tak peduli dengan pekikan tak terima lelaki itu. Ia langsung menyeret kakaknya yang masih berterima kasih sembari membungkuk ramah.

“Dasar jangkung kurang ajar,” desisnya seraya meneruskan langkahnya dengan tertatih. Sampahnya begitu berat hari ini. Entah sudah berapa hari ia lupa membuangnya. Ia mendapat sif malam pada perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja, jadi saat pulang terkadang ia hanya ingat untuk makan dan tidur.

“Oh iya, aku hanya menyarankan, sebaiknya jangan menyeret kantong sampahmu seperti itu!” seru Changmin yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu lift.

Belum juga Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya, lelaki itu tiba-tiba kelimpungan lantaran beberapa sampahnya berceceran di koridor melalui dasar kantong hitamnya yang berlubang.

“ _Paboya_!” Changmin tergelak sembari memasuki lift yang kosong. Lumayan hiburan pagi-pagi, batinnya. Dan ia masih terkekeh-kekeh meskipun lift sudah membawanya turun. Yuno hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah si bungsu itu.

 

* * *

 

“Nenekmu mengutus kita untuk tinggal di kediaman utama.” Soojin memulai percakapan pertamanya dengan Yunho, sejak Jaejoong terus menghalangi usahanya, “Dari kemarin aku ingin mengatakannya.”

“Kau harus pulang,” sela Jaejoong penuh nada ancaman. Ia turut mengekor pada keduanya yang hendak memasuki mobil, “Aku tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun jika ada tempat lain yang kau tuju, _honey_ ~”

Soojin sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi, sementara Yunho masih terdiam dengan pintu mobil yang baru dibukanya sebagian. Dapat dilihatnya Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tak biasa. Pun baru kali ini ia dapat melihat bagaimana Jaejoong yang tak bersedia mengalah begitu saja. Seharusnya ia senang Jaejoong bertahan dan memperjuangkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, namun ia justru merasai suatu ketakutan yang menyergapnya.

 

* * *

 

“Tidak salah lagi.” Changmin terkesiap dengan pandangan ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang mulai meninggalkan kediamannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, di persimpangan yang tak jauh dari rumah keluarga kecil Jung, ia bisa menangkap apapun yang terjadi sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya. Namun ia tahu kalau kakaknya lah yang lebih terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

“Aku nyaris tak percaya,” gumam Changmin sembari memerhatikan penampilan kakaknya; celana jin dan kaus oblong, juga rambut yang agak gondrong. Sedikit membandingkan dengan pria serupa yang berpenampilan necis dengan rambut tertata rapi sekaligus trendi. Yang tak kalah penting, gigi Yunho tak tampak gingsul seperti Yuno.

 “Tapi apa maksud dari semua itu, _Hyung_? Orang ketiga? Aku tak yakin harus semolek itu hanya untuk menjadi sopir seorang Jung.”

“Entahlah—kita tak berhak turut campur, bukan? Lagipula, jangan berburuk sangka dulu.” Atensi Yuno masih tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di pagar rumahnya dengan pandangan ke ujung jalan, mengikuti arah mobil sang suami hingga tak terlihat.

“Psst.” Changmin membuyarkan fokusnya dengan sikutan di lengannya. Ia kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan Changmin dengan dagu.

Ada seseorang dengan kacamata hitam dan masker tengah membidikkan kamera ke arah kediaman keluarga Jung. Terlalu mencurigakan, hingga tanpa aba-aba dari Changmin ia bergerak ke seberang jalan dan dengan sigap membekuk sang tersangka. Kekurangannya tak menjadi kelemahan baginya. Selama di Jepang ia meraih sabuk hitam dalam seni bela diri _aikido_ , yang mana di Korea disebut _hapkido_. Dan ternyata teknik kunciannya bisa berguna juga di sini.

“Apa tujuanmu?” desis Yuno masih memiting lengan orang itu.

“A-aku hanya disuruh,” jawab seseorang yang kemudian Yuno ketahui sebagai laki-laki itu dengan merintih.

“Katakan siapa yang memberimu perintah, atau aku akan menggelandangmu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga.”

Si mata-mata terlihat takut untuk buka mulut, namun ia menyerah ketika Yuno semakin mengeratkan kunciannya, “J-Jung _s_ - _sajangnim_ —”

“Apa hubungan orang itu dengan pemilik rumah?” Yuno masih mendesis menekan emosi. Meskipun ia belum mengenal saudaranya, ia tak akan membiarkan bila ada orang yang bermaksud buruk. Apalagi jika menyangkut Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

“B-beliau nenek dari Jung Y-Yunho _nim_ ….”

Yuno terbeliak. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga pegangannya sempat melemah.

“A-aku hanya diperintah untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, t-tapi aku tidak tahu tujuan Jung _sajangnim_. T-tolong lepaskan aku, jangan membuatku masuk tahanan—a-aku punya orang tua sakit-sakitan yang menungguku di rumah….”

Changmin yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya bisa berdecak. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti akan segera luluh karena penuturan mata-mata itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa mereka gali dari lelaki itu.

Dengan sedikit menghentak, Yuno melepaskan si mata-mata. Laki-laki itu terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang telah membuat kedua lengannya terasa kaku, dan setelahnya ia segera lari tunggang langgang.

“Sepertinya kehidupan yang dijalani saudara kembarmu lebih buruk dari yang bisa ku bayangkan, _Hyung_ ….”

Yuno masih tertegun dengan segala kecamuk di benaknya.

 

* * *

 

Di sela kesibukannya menggarap desain, Jaejoong menyempatkan untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan Yunho. Pekerjaan lain sudah diselesaikan oleh Bibi Jang, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui keadaan kamarnya pasca malam panasnya dengan sang suami. Jiyool sedang asyik dengan boneka-bonekanya, jadi ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

Usai merapikan _bed cover_ , langkahnya terhenti di dekat nakas ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terinjak kakinya. Ditariknya mundur kakinya yang bersandal rumah, hingga sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil ditemukannya tergeletak nyaris masuk kolong tempat tidur.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia memungut plastik bening berisi bubuk putih itu. Keningnya mengernyit mewakili kebingungannya. Hingga matanya membulat saat sampai pada praduga sementaranya, membawanya pada ingatan akan keanehan Yunho tempo hari.

Seolah tak mampu menumpu pada kedua kakinya lagi, ia terduduk di ranjangnya dengan pikiran nyaris kosong. Jemarinya menggenggam bungkusan itu dengan gemetar, menahan keinginan untuk mencabik-cabiknya hingga tak tersisa.

 

* * *

 

“ _Busajangnim_ , Anda baik-baik saja?”

Yunho menyadari tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya di saat makan siang bersama di kafetaria kantor bersama para petinggi perusahaannya, termasuk neneknya yang merupakan direktur utama. Rasa mual tak tertahankan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, efek dari kurangnya dosis heroin yang masuk tubuhnya. Sejak kemarin ia tak mengkonsumsinya, apalagi saat sakaunya Yoochun tak memberikan itu padanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang _general manager_ , ia segera minta diri meninggalkan agenda.

 

* * *

 

“Apa selama kehamilanmu ini, Yunho yang mengalami ngidam?”

“Eh?” Soojin tak mengerti. Apakah ia dipanggil nenek Yunho ke ruangannya hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?

“Tadi dia kelihatan kurang sehat selama makan siang. Sepertinya dia yang menggantikanmu merasakan _morning sickness_.”

Soojin tahu pasti penyebab Yunho mengalaminya, namun mustahil ia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kepada sang nenek, kecuali kalau ia ingin tetua Jung itu terkena serangan jantung.

“Dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai calon istri yang baik.”

Soojin paham dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sama halnya dengan nenek Jung, ia juga belum lupa kalau lambung Yunho bermasalah. Setidaknya ia harus membawakan seporsi makan siang ke ruangan Yunho.

“ _Sajangnim_ , Park Hyunchul ingin menemui Anda.” Belum lama pintu ruangan sang direktur utama tertutup sepeninggal Soojin, namun ada yang membukanya lagi. Sang pemilik hanya menggumam, dan setelahnya seorang pemuda dipersilahkan masuk oleh asistennya.

“Apa yang kau dapat hari ini?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

“A-anu— _Sajangnim_ ….”

“Bicara yang jelas, Karam.”

Hyunchul masih tampak gemetar. Takut-takut ia menyerahkan apa yang didapatkannya hari ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia ungkapkan, meskipun ia tak tahu apakah hal ini akan berdampak pada keluarga Jung. Hanya saja ia tak bisa untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

“M-maaf, _Sajangnim_ … ada yang—m-memergoki saya….”

Sang presiden direktur tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi Hyunchul tahu wanita tua itu sedang murka padanya. Karena itu ia gentar untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

“Pertama melihatnya, s-saya kira dia adalah Yunho _nim_ , tapi saya melihat sendiri k-kalau Yunho _nim_ sudah berangkat dengan mobilnya—”

Seketika tetua Jung terbelalak ngeri, napasnya memburu menekan segala emosi yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Jemarinya bergetar, urung niatnya untuk meraih amplop yang sebelumnya diletakkan di mejanya. Pikirannya mendadak kusut tidak keruan, kilas balik perjalanan hidupnya bermain bak video yang tak mampu dihalaunya, menggiringnya pada berbagai taksiran serta kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

 

* * *

 

Yunho merasa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sejak tadi siang ia begitu mendambakan candunya. Ia melewatkan makan malam bersama, dan lebih memilih untuk mencari paket heroin terakhir yang dimilikinya. Biasanya ia dapat menyimpannya lebih banyak, namun Yoochun selalu mengawasinya dan tak membiarkannya mendapatkannya lagi, ditambah Soojin yang sudah memusnahkannya beberapa. Tetapi ia ingat masih memilikinya satu kantong kecil.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar ceklek, yang menandakan kamarnya telah dikunci. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya seketika Jaejoong menghampirinya disertai senyum lebar yang kini terlihat misterius  di matanya.

“Apa yang kau cari? Butuh bantuanku?”

“A-ah— _ani_ , aku bisa mencarinya sendiri.”

“Yakin?” Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur, masih mengawasi Yunho yang mulai tampak berkeringat dingin.

“ _Nde_ … lanjutkan saja makan malammu—temani Jiyool.”

“Dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan calon ibu tirinya. Aku bilang dia akan mendapatkan adik laki-laki dari Soojin, dan dia senang.”

Kali ini senyum Jaejoong yang terlampau manis itu kelihatan begitu menyeramkan bagi Yunho. Ia mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pasangan resminya itu, dan melanjutkan pencariannya di laci meja nakas.

Namun Yunho merasa tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, sampai tanpa sengaja lampu tidur terjatuh karena tersenggol tubuhnya yang menggigil. Perlahan ia jatuh meringkuk di lantai, setengah sadar ia teringat akan Jaejoong yang terus memerhatikannya. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong melihatnya yang berada dalam keadaan demikian, namun rasa ngilu tak tertahankan membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih, bahkan ia tak sanggup hanya untuk membuat tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Tulang seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, urat-urat serasa ditarik sekuat-kuatnya, ulu hati terasa begitu nyeri, pun ia merasai dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sendu, namun ia belum melakukan apapun. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat Yunho demikian menderita, tetapi sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah memberikan obat itu.

“Tinggalkan aku, _Boo_ ….”

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh tanpa mampu dibendung. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memintanya pergi namun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya. Tubuhnya seolah tergerak dengan sendirinya manakala ia meraih Yunho untuk ia rengkuh.

“Ada aku yang akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu. Kenapa kau melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti ini? Tidakkah kau menganggapku ada, Yun?”

Jaejoong menangis tergugu. Pelukannya pada Yunho kian mengerat merasakan Yunho semakin gemetar dalam dekapannya.

“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku begitu besar, kalau mencintai dirimu sendiri saja kau tak bisa?”

“ _Mianhae_ —aku tak sanggup melepasmu, tapi aku justru semakin melukaimu … _mianhae_ ….”

Kata maaf terus dilirihkan Yunho, sama sekali tak membantu Jaejoong untuk merasa tenang.

“Katakan apa pembelaanmu! Kau ingin cepat mati, _eoh_? Kau tak berharap bisa hidup denganku lebih lama?”

Dapat dirasakannya Yunho yang memeluknya terlalu erat sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakitnya.

“Aku sudah tahu … jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, beruang bodoh….”

* * *

 

_Terdengar manis. Kata-kata yang tumpah dari bibirmu adalah yang terbaik dari yang pernah ku dengar. Suaramu begitu merdu, begitu lembut, begitu halus, dan sungguh teramat sedih, seolah-olah kau sedang memanggilku dari tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Di bawah langit yang sama, memimpikan mimpi yang sama._

 

* * *

Entah Yuno mimpi apa semalam, pagi ini ia kedatangan seorang musisi sekaligus produser yang belakangan kerap menghiasi layar kaca. Perempuan yang tak begitu tinggi itu datang di kala hari masih cukup sepi. Barangkali tak ingin kepergok para penggemarnya. Namun ia jadi penasaran mengapa perempuan sekelas itu mendatangi tokonya yang tak seberapa luas.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , apa benar Shim Changmin tinggal di sini?”

“ _H_ - _hai_.” Yuno sedikit gugup, terlebih setelah perempuan dengan rambut panjang bergelombang itu mengulurkan tangan, dan dengan segera ia menjabatnya.

“Kwon Boa.”

“Shim Yuno.”

Boa tak terlihat hendak berbasa-basi, sehingga ia langsung mengutarakan tujuannya, “Saya tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan Shim Changmin _sshi_ setelah melihat rekaman performanya di kafe ayah saya tempo hari.”

Yuno tak menyembunyikan ketakjubannya sekaligus rasa senangnya. Ternyata keputusan adiknya untuk menunda studinya ke perguruan tinggi kini berbuah manis. Ia menjadi lebih antusias lantaran optimistis terhadap masa depan Changmin. Pun ia kian percaya pada kemampuan si bungsu itu.

“Kalau begitu silakan duduk dulu.” Yuno mengarahkan lengannya pada sofa di bagian dalam toko.

“Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi saya sedang tak punya banyak waktu—maaf….”

Astaga, seharusnya Yuno sudah mengira kalau Boa tergolong orang yang sibuk. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan serangkaian peristiwa maupun berita yang diterimanya pagi ini, hingga benaknya seakan buntu.

“Kalau Shim Changmin _sshi_ memang belum bisa ditemui, tolong sampaikan ini padanya.”

Kemudian Boa mengangsurkan kartu nama yang entah bagaimana beraroma lebih wangi dari bunga-bunga di tokonya.

“Kami harus mengatur pertemuan, dan Shim Changmin _sshi_ sebaiknya menghubungi saya kalau sudah merasa siap, saya akan menunggu.”

Sebenarnya Yuno akan memanggil Changmin yang kini entah masih melakukan apa di lantai dua sana. Seharusnya akan lebih baik jika keduanya bertatap muka langsung, namun melihat Boa yang terburu-buru, ia jadi segan untuk melakukannya.

“Dia miskin dan cacat—jangan terkecoh, Nona.”

Yuno hanya mendengus mendengar celetukan adiknya. Pemuda itu hanya belum tahu siapa dan apa tujuan perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Barangkali Changmin mengira kalau ia kembali digoda oleh para perempuan merepotkan yang hanya memandang fisiknya. Pun ia tak kaget mendapati kata-kata pedas Changmin, lantaran adiknya itu selalu berbuat demikian, salah satunya untuk menguji ketulusan dari perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya.

“WOAH!” Dan benar saja, Changmin ternganga begitu Boa menoleh ke arahnya. Hampir saja ia tergelincir dari lima anak tangga terbawah.

 

* * *

 

“Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau di rumah saja hari ini, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Soojin. Lagipula sudah terlalu terlambat kalau kau akan ke kantor sekarang.”

Jaejoong menahan Yunho yang hendak bangun. Suaminya tampak begitu lemas karena kurang tidur dan makan. Bahkan semalam ia turut tak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena tak ingin Yunho melalui kesakitannya seorang diri, alhasil kantung matanya tampak menggelap.

Sepanjang malam Yunho mengalami gejala seperti demam, mengeluhkan sakit yang begitu luar biasa, juga tubuh yang serasa remuk bak diinjak seekor gajah. Suatu waktu Yunho juga seperti ingin menggaruk tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat, bahkan seakan hendak mengulitinya, membuatnya harus memegangi kedua tangan suaminya itu. Ia tahu Yunho sungguh menderita, namun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendampingi dan mengawasi Yunho. Dan ia pastikan Yunho tidak membutuhkan psikolog maupun hipnoterapis selama dirinya masih ada.

Menurut penuturan Yunho, biasanya puncak sakau akan terjadi di hari ketiga setelah ia tidak mengkonsumsi barang haram itu. Berarti hari ini, dan Jaejoong begitu takut dan gelisah, tak sanggup bila harus melihat Yunho mengalami penderitaan yang lain.

Yunho hafal dengan fase sakaunya, menunjukkan bahwa ia pernah melewati hal yang sama lebih dari sekali sebelumnya. Barangkali karena Yunho selalu tergoda lagi dan lagi untuk kembali menggunakannya, sehingga tak kunjung pulih.

Sebenarnya perang yang sesungguhnya adalah setelah sakau tidak lagi menyerang. Akan timbul sugesti—suatu keinginan kuat untuk memakai barang itu lagi—tidak akan tenang sebelum berhasil, sehingga Yunho terus saja mencoba mendapatkan obat itu.

Namun setelah ini Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan Yunho kembali menyentuh zat depresan itu. Ia pun menyugesti dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Yunho benar-benar bersih setelah melalui serangkaian masa sakaunya yang teramat menyiksa ini.

Yang membuatnya tak kalah cemas, karena Yunho terus menolak untuk makan, sedangkan ia tahu keadaan lambung sang suami kurang baik. Ia sampai menitipkan Jiyool pada Bibi Jang karena ingin terfokus terhadap kesembuhan Yunho. Lain daripada itu, ia tidak mau jika Jiyool melihat keadaan sang _appa_ yang tampak demikian menyedihkan, atau bocah itu akan menangis karenanya.

“Jae….”

“Ya, Yun?” Jaejoong menyahut sembari menoleh pada Yunho yang kini berbaring dengan sebelah lengan menutup mata, kemudian kembali memilih pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan seusai mandi.

“Ada pria lain yang dipanggil _appa_ oleh Jiyool?”

Jaejoong terhenyak. Kemarin ia memang bilang akan menjelaskan mengenai kegiatannya selama di Yeosu selain menjenguk ayahnya yang sedang sakit, juga siapa _appa_ yang dimaksud oleh Jiyool. Namun ketika Yunho menanyakannya langsung, ia menjadi gamang untuk bercerita, bingung harus berkata apa.

Ia menarik napas banyak-banyak dalam langkahnya menuju ranjang, mencoba meredakan kegugupannya. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih tertutup sepotong handuk, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

“Kalau benar sudah ada orang lain, kenapa kau masih bertahan bersamaku? Apalagi kau sudah tahu semuanya dan melihatku yang seperti ini, kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku?”

Jaejoong perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Yunho dari wajahnya. Direndahkannya tubuhnya, lantas ditatapnya sepasang mata kecil yang lambat-lambat terbuka untuknya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, embus napasnya saling beradu dengan milik Yunho.

“Dia hanya seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Selama itu bukan dirimu, tak akan mudah untuk membuatku jatuh hati. Kau sangat tahu kalau aku begitu egois karena mengklaimmu sebagai milikku seorang, selalu egois karena aku tak akan membagimu dengan yang lain—dan aku ingin kau bahagia, jika dan hanya jika kau bersamaku.”

Yunho tersenyum nyaris terbahak. Di ambang rasa putus asanya, Jaejoong masih saja mampu menyejukkan hatinya.

“Apa lucu?” Jaejoong tak terima Yunho terkekeh dengan ekspresi meledek.

“Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa menggombal—aw!”

“Itu bukan gombalan!” Jaejoong puas memberikan cubitan di pinggang Yunho. Namun sesaat setelahnya wajahnya memerah mendapati senyum Yunho yang menenangkan, sekaligus mencerna kembali apa yang telah diucapkannya.

“ _Nado saranghae_ ….” Yunho berbisik lirih.

Dan Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan _morning kiss_ yang bahkan belum pernah diangankan Yunho.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi _Appa_ akan segera pulang dari rumah sakit … syukurlah kalau begitu.”

Jaejoong kini tengah mengaduk susu untuk Yunho di dapur setelah sebelumnya memasak bubur, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang tersambung kepada _umma_ nya. Bagaimanapun lambung Yunho harus tetap terisi.

“Ya, semua baik….” Jaejoong sedikit tersendat ketika menjawab. “ _Umma_ juga harus jaga kesehatan. Aku tidak mau kalau _Umma_ juga sampai opname—biayanya tak murah, tahu,” guraunya, sekaligus untuk menutupi kecemasannya sendiri lantaran ia tahu _umma_ nya kurang istirahat dalam beberapa hari ke belakang. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar sang _umma_ tergelak di ujung sana.

“ _Nee_ _nee_ — _annyeong_ ~”

Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapannya dan meletakkan ponselnya untuk bersiap ke kamarnya. Saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan Soojin yang memasuki dapur. Dengan kikuk wanita itu meraih segelas air minum.

“Aku kira kau sudah berangkat.” Jaejoong memulai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari nampan yang disiapkannya.

“Aku diminta libur hari ini,” balas Soojin dari kursi meja makan yang ia duduki ketika minum. Dengan gugup ia memutar-mutar pelan gelas nyaris kosong yang ia genggam di atas meja.

Hanya terdengar denting sendok dan keramik yang ditimbulkan Jaejoong, sebelum ia kembali membuka suara, “Jadwal periksa kandungan? Sudah dua bulan, _eoh_?”

Soojin tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong sudah tahu akan hal itu. Ia berdiri dengan tergesa, menahan Jaejoong yang hendak melewatinya.

“Aku harap Jaejoong _sshi_ tidak salah paham. Yunho tidak pernah menyentuhku, aku hamil anaknya melalui inseminasi buatan. Yang diinginkan nenek Yunho hanya penerus keluarga Jung—darah daging Yunho—dan kami mengabulkannya. Secara pribadi, dia adalah adik bagiku, sama halnya dengan Yoochun.”

Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum tipis. Bagaimanapun prosesnya, sejatinya ia tak mau tahu dan tak ingin peduli. Bohong bila ia tak cemburu terhadap wanita yang akan memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya, terlepas dari bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa ini mungkin jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil. Barangkali dengan hadirnya sang penerus keluarga Jung, Yunho tak akan terlalu ditekan lagi oleh neneknya. Sampai matipun ia memang mustahil memberikan anak untuk Yunho.

“Maafkan aku … aku sungguh minta maaf….”

Jaejoong tahu Soojin sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah lantaran ia masih bungkam. Namun ia tak bermaksud membuat wanita di depannya itu merasa demikian. Ia diam karena ia pun butuh waktu untuk menerima dan menata hatinya setelah Yunho menceritakan semuanya.

“Aku tahu permohonan maafku tak akan berarti, tak bisa mengubah apapun, tapi—”

“Jaga baik-baik calon anak kami,” pungkas Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

 

* * *

 

Yuno sudah tak bisa mundur. Bel sudah dipencetnya, dan pintu putih di hadapannya perlahan terbuka untuknya.

“Yuno _sshi_ —”

Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan ia dapatkan dari pria manis di depannya.

“Aku bermaksud mengajukan penawaran,” ungkapnya tanpa aling-aling.

 

* * *

 

Tadi sore Yuno datang menemuinya, menawarkan sesuatu yang masih sulit untuk Jaejoong terima. Pria itu bermaksud menggantikan posisi Yunho untuk sementara waktu, terutama di hadapan nenek Jung. Ia belum mengerti akan motif sebenarnya dari Yuno, namun pria serupa suaminya itu memberikan sebuah buku yang katanya akan membuatnya mengerti.

Sejatinya tawaran Yuno akan menguntungkan, karena untuk beberapa waktu Yunho bisa bebas dari kegiatan kantor agar terfokus pada pemulihannya. Namun ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk membaca buku usang dari Yuno, bahkan ia bingung bagaimana mengatakan maksud itu kepada Yunho. Apalagi kini Yunho sedang tidak bisa untuk diajak berdiskusi, mengingat sejak sore tadi suaminya itu kembali kambuh.

Yunho pun masih saja menolak untuk makan. Dari pagi sampai malam hanya sedikit sekali makanan yang masuk lambungnya. Keadaan tubuh yang lemas karena kurang tidur dan tidak makan sudah pasti sangatlah menyiksa. Rasa ngilu yang menyerangnya pun begitu luar biasa, tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bahkan menjelang tengah malam, apa yang terjadi padanya jauh lebih menakutkan bagi Jaejoong dibanding malam sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

“Yun, hentikan!”

Jaejoong memegang Yunho yang sekali lagi membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Namun pegangannya tak cukup kuat, hingga Yunho bangkit dan berusaha membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahannya, memeluknya erat, melindungi kepalanya agar tak kembali menubruk dinding. Ia menjadikan dirinya tameng, tak peduli tubuh Yunho yang semakin menghimpitnya hingga membuatnya sesak dan sesekali justru kepalanya yang membentur tembok.

“ _Bear_ , sudah…,” lirihnya menahan isak. Ia sungguh tak sampai hati mendapati Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia ingin semua kesakitan ini lekas berakhir.

Dirasakannya Yunho mulai tenang, napasnya pun mulai teratur. Masih bersandar pada dinding, pelan-pelan ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Namun tanpa disangkanya Yunho beringsut menuju kamar mandi, lantas meringkuk di bak yang kosong.

Ia dengan segala kecamuk dan kekusutan yang dirasakannya, menghampiri Yunho sembari meraih gagang _shower_. Ditariknya tubuh Yunho hingga terduduk, diisinya bak mandi dengan air dingin, dan tanpa peringatan mengguyur kepala suaminya itu disertai suara tangis tertahan.

“Setelah merasakan semua ini, apa kau tak akan jera, huh?! Katakan kau akan memakainya lagi, dan aku akan bunuh diri di hadapanmu saat itu juga!”

Setengah sadar Yunho meraih Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada bahu yang bergetar itu. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia begitu takut kehilangan Jaejoong.

“Bertahanlah … kita bisa melalui ini…,” bisik Jaejoong.

Setelah mandi tubuh Yunho terasa lebih enak, tapi hanya bertahan sekitar setengah jam sebelum rasa ngilu itu muncul lagi. Ia pun mandi lagi. Begitu terus-menerus sepanjang malam. Barulah menjelang pagi ia bisa tidur dalam dekapan hangat Jaejoong.

* * *

 

_Aku adalah lelakimu, yang akan mencintai segala tentangmu, bahkan bila itu adalah duri-durimu._

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang menikah dengan tujuan bercerai, bukan?_

 

* * *

Hubungan Jaejoong dengan keluarga Jung tak pernah seburuk ini, pada awalnya. Sebagai arsitek independen, ia kerap bekerja sama dengan tim arsitek Jung Property sejak ia menjadi _runner up_ pada kompetisi desain yang mereka adakan. Dari sana ia menjadi dekat dengan cucu dari sang direktur utama, yang sejak semula menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap dirinya. Bahkan kerja sama itu hingga ke luar negeri, salah satunya—yang begitu membekas dalam ingatannya—yakni saat menggarap proyek suatu sekolah seni di New York.

Jung Yunho, selaku wakil direktur utama dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang konstruksi dan properti itu tak harus mengikuti jalannya proyek tersebut. Namun entah bagaimana Yunho turut dalam rombongan. Di sana ia dan Yunho menjadi semakin dekat. Pun pernikahannya dengan Yunho berlangsung di sana, di mana hubungan sesama jenis dilegalkan, tanpa persiapan selain berbekal keyakinan, berbumbu sepasang cincin platina bermodel polos.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, begitu ia dan Yunho kembali ke Korea, nenek Jung memberikan sambutan secara pribadi di ruangannya. Ia dan Yunho dipanggil untuk menghadap, namun yang ia terima adalah sepasang sepatu yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Berbagai sumpah serapah ditujukan padanya, bahkan Yunho tak terbebas dari amukan sang nenek, dan keributan itu berakhir dengan usiran. Tetapi kala itu ia tidak menangkap penyesalan pada diri Yunho setelah mendapati kemurkaan sang nenek. Padahal Yunho terancam kehilangan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Saat itu lah, untuk pertama kalinya, ia seperti melihat Yunho terlepas dari kurungan emas yang selama ini membelenggunya. Jika digambarkan, sebelumnya Yunho bagaikan berada di dalam sangkar tanpa pintu yang memasungnya dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terkunci, sedangkan sang nenek berdiri di atasnya tanpa memberikan pintu untuknya bebas. Satu-satunya jalan untuk terbang adalah dengan mendobrak jerujinya. Itu sebabnya ia bisa mengerti, dan Yunho pun tak membiarkan dirinya merasa bersalah atas keputusan yang telah diambil bersama.

Dan ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga Jung, bukan berarti ia tak curiga ada sesuatu di baliknya, namun Yunho tak memberinya celah untuk mencari tahu. Pun Yunho hanya bungkam, lebih memilih untuk mengubur segala masalahnya dalam-dalam.

Kini ia tahu, bukan hanya Yunho yang menjadi korban atas keegoisan nenek Jung. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar atas sang anak tunggal—mendiang ayah Yunho—satu-satunya ahli waris keluarga Jung saat itu, menjadikan sang nenek bagaikan manusia tanpa hati yang tega memisahkan Yunho dari ibu dan saudaranya yang dinilai kurang sempurna. Pun ia kerap memaksakan kehendak kepada Yunho. Tak sekali pun Yunho diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih. Bahkan Yunho harus mengubur mimpinya untuk menyalurkan bakat seninya dalam bermusik.

Namun paling tidak Jaejoong bisa bertemu dengan Yunho berkat arsitektur; wujud dari perpaduan sains dan seni yang tak lekang oleh waktu, ilmu yang menjadi awal dalam hubungan seriusnya dengan seorang Jung. Kalau saja Yunho mengambil studi dalam bidang lain, atau setidaknya hanya mempelajari manajemen bisnis, ia tak yakin pria yang kini telah menjadi pasangan resminya itu akan menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap karyanya, terutama kepada dirinya secara personal.

“Jung … Jung … Jung….” Jaejoong menggumam pedih. Dilepaskannya kacamata bacanya, lantas disekanya air yang meleleh dari matanya.

“Jika kau tak terlahir di keluarga itu, apa kau akan jauh lebih bahagia? Andai saja kau yang bersama ibumu, apa kau sekarang juga bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas seperti saudaramu—seolah tak ada beban yang mesti kau pikul?”

Ditutupnya perlahan buku usang yang usai dibacanya. Buku yang kemarin dititipkan Yuno kepadanya. Sekarang ia tahu kalau itu adalah milik mendiang ibu Yunho—wanita yang bahkan belum pernah dijumpai oleh suaminya. Kini muncul keinginan kuat yang seakan mendesaknya untuk segera mempertemukan Yunho dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Teringat akan Yunho, ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan beranjak ke dapur. Didapatinya suaminya itu masih duduk di meja makan. Hari keempat Yunho lepas dari heroin, dan kini pria itu sudah bisa memasukkan makanan ke tubuhnya, meski masih sedikit dan lama untuk mengunyah. Sebelum ia tinggal, Yunho hanya bilang kalau lidahnya terasa kebas. Namun ia mengancam Yunho agar menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buatkan.

“Jangan perlakukan aku seperti balita.”

 Jaejoong terkekeh seraya menduduki kursi di seberang Yunho.

“Dari tadi kau mondar-mandir terus untuk mengawasiku. Fokus saja pada proyek yang menunggumu.”

“Percaya diri sekali kau, Tuan Jung.” Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan terus terpusat pada sang suami, “Aku hanya ingin memastikan dapurku tercinta ini tidak menjadi kapal pecah saat hanya ada dirimu di dalamnya.”

Yunho tersenyum simpul sembari terus menunjukkan atensi pada makanannya, sebelum ia balas menatap Jaejoong. Ia terdiam sejenak, lantas telapak tangan kanannya menangkup sebelah pipi Jaejoong, menyapukan ibu jarinya pada jejak air di sana.

“Matamu merah dan bengkak—”

“Aa—kau yang membuatku kurang tidur semalam, dari tadi menguap terus.”

“Istirahatlah kalau begitu.”

“Tidak akan kalau tanpamu,” bisik Jaejoong dengan nada manja. Kedua sikunya ia tumpukan di meja, menyangga dagunya dengan tatapan mesra yang terarah pada Yunho.

“Keh.” Yunho nyaris terbahak mendapati mata lebar Jaejoong yang berkedip lucu setelahnya, “Jangan menggodaku.”

“Kenapa kau merasa tergoda? Padahal aku tidak bermaksud,” ucap Jaejoong sok polos. “Apa pesonaku terlalu kuat?” Ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyisir rambut hitamnya dari depan, bergaya bak bintang iklan sampo anti ketombe, lantas menaik-turunkan alisnya.

“Astaga, aku masih makan, jangan membuatku tersedak,” gerutu Yunho yang kemudian meminum air putihnya. Ia harus mati-matian menahan tawa di tengah acara makannya yang ogah-ogahan.

Jaejoong pun tergelak sendiri menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mulutnya tertutup punggung tangan ketika ia tertawa, gerak refleks yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

Pagi ini ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho, Soojin sudah berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa kendati sang bos kembali meliburkan diri, sementara Jiyool belum ia jemput dari rumah Bibi Jang. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho, akan ia pikirkan nanti bila Jiyool merajuk padanya.

“ _Good boy_.” Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Yunho begitu bubur di mangkuk suaminya itu tandas. Ia lalu membawa bekas peralatan makan Yunho ke bak cuci, mengabaikan protes yang hendak dilayangkan pria itu atas perlakuannya.

“Jangan menyuruhku menjemput Jiyool sekarang, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu denganmu.” Tanpa persetujuan, Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho dan menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang santai, dimana seperangkat sofa dan televisi ada di dalamnya.

“Dari tadi kau berkata ambigu,” gumam Yunho, turut menduduki sofa, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya berbantal pangkuan Jaejoong. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, selain ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

“Apa yang kau desahkan malam itu?” tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

Yunho nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan duduk bersisian dengan Jaejoong.

“Terakhir aku menelponmu sebelum kau pulang dari Las Vegas,” imbuh Jaejoong melihat tatapan kebingungan Yunho.

“Aku? Mendesah?” Yunho bahkan tak percaya bisa mengucapkannya.

“Jangan pasang tampang bego begitu. Kau tahu apa yang ku bicarakan. Waktu itu tengah malam di sana, dan kau seperti terpaksa menjawab telepon dariku. Kalau kau memang tak pernah menyentuh Soojin, siapa yang bersamamu saat itu?”

“Aa—waktu itu aku mencoba mengurangi dosis, tapi sepanjang malam aku sakau lagi, dan akhirnya aku menyerah—aw!” Yunho mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan Jaejoong.

“Siapa suruh kau bergantung pada barang laknat itu. Kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri, dan kau juga sudah membuatku salah paham.”

Kalau Jaejoong mulai bawel, Yunho bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang diomeli ibunya.

“Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, desahanmu waktu itu seksi sekali, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.”

Entah Yunho harus bersyukur atau justru sebaliknya ketika Jaejoong mulai frontal, yang jelas ia kerap kali harus kuat-kuat menahan diri. Tetapi ia juga merindukan saat-saat mengobrol santai tanpa saringan seperti ini, yang biasanya akan berujung pada kegiatan ranjang. Bahkan Jaejoong tak segan mengundangnya untuk melakukannya via telepon, pernah beberapa kali pada masa-masa awal pernikahan. Dan dengan mengingatnya sekarang ia jadi menginginkannya.

“ _Aigoo_ , aku merintih waktu itu, bukan seperti yang kau kira.”

“Kalau saja aku ada di sana, sudah ku terkam kau saat itu juga.”

“Kau bicara seolah kau sang dominan.”

“Kau menanggapinya seolah kau yang selalu berada di atas.”

Keduanya lantas tergelak terbahak-bahak. Betapa mereka sangat bersyukur atas kesempatan yang membuat hubungan mereka menghangat kembali.

 

* * *

 

“Secara umum konsepmu lain dari konsep yang pernah dan sedang berkembang beberapa tahun ini,” komentar Yunho ketika ia melihat-lihat hasil kerja Jaejoong.

Sebagai salah seorang pimpinan tertinggi Jung Property, ia cukup berpengalaman lantaran perusahaannya membawahi beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang besar. Sedangkan Jaejoong dikontrak untuk sebuah desain _mall_ berukuran sedang.

“Kalau saja kita bisa bekerja sama lagi….”

Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu. Ia menyimak apapun komentar untuknya, selagi kedua tangannya tak berhenti mengeringkan rambut basah Yunho dengan handuk. Dirasa cukup, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala yang masih tertutup handuk itu, turut memerhatikan kembali karyanya yang dinilainya sudah _fix_.

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya ketika Yunho mendongak berbantal sandaran kursi, menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya, mengundangnya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

“Ah—”

Belum juga ia menyambut undangan menggiurkan itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara dengusan Yunho ketika ia menyeret langkahnya untuk membuka pintu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di ujung meja. Ia baru tahu Jaejoong memiliki buku yang tampak tua itu. Disertai rasa penasaran tinggi, ia membukanya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong kembali dibuat terkaget atas kedatangan Yuno. Kali ini ditambah kenyataan bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah saudara kembar suaminya. Melalui interkom, ia memang sudah tahu kalau tamunya adalah Yuno, namun ia bingung bagaimana menyambutnya.

“Aku belum menyimpan kontakmu, jadi aku harus datang lagi untuk menanyakan jawabanmu atas tawaranku kemarin.” Yuno tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, menampakkan giginya yang gingsul. Namun mendapati Jaejoong yang belum menunjukkan reaksi berarti, ia berubah canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya, “Maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu.”

“Ah, _aniya_ —silakan masuk.”

Jaejoong membimbing Yuno ke sebuah ruangan berdesain semi tradisional, dimana di dalamnya terdapat meja berkaki rendah dan bantal duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di seberang Yuno, di antara kecamuk benaknya—memikirkan segala kemungkinan bila Yunho menemukan ada seseorang yang serupa dengannya, dan kini sedang bersama pasangannya. Padahal ia belum sempat untuk mengutarakan tentang apa yang sudah dibacanya kepada Yunho, juga perihal rencana Yuno.

“Aku harap kau tidak berprasangka buruk akan maksudku.” Yuno sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi, “ _Umma_ menuliskan bahwa Jung _sajangnim_ mengambil Yunho dari kami karena dia begitu menyayangi Yunho, sedangkan dia menolakku yang cacat ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana dia mengenal cucu tersayangnya.”

Jaejoong memerhatikan tangan kiri Yuno yang selalu terlapisi sarung. Ia masih ingat saat Yuno mengatakan bahwa separuh tangan itu didapatkan melalui operasi selama masih tinggal di Jepang. Baginya tak ada bedanya dengan tangan orang-orang yang terlahir dengan fisik sempurna, hanya saja Yuno tak pernah menampakkannya, dan sejauh yang ia tahu pria di depannya itu juga selalu mengenakan baju berlengan panjang.

“Sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun kami tak bersama, aku tak yakin bisa langsung akrab dengannya.” Yuno terkekeh, “Barangkali aku bisa lebih mudah untuk memahaminya jika mengenal latar belakangnya lebih dalam.”

“Apa harus dengan menggantikan posisi Yunho? Aku tak yakin kau tidak merencanakan apapun untuk nenek kalian.”

“Yang ku khawatirkan terjadi—kau sudah bersangka yang tidak-tidak. Aku sadar tak seharusnya bermain-main dengan masalah ini, menilik usiaku sekarang pun tak cocok jika melakukannya. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah berpikir serumit itu, dan perlu kau ingat kalau aku tak dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Jung, jadi tak seharusnya kau menyebutku sebagai cucunya juga.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi adikku, merasakan secara langsung hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang begitu kolot dan penuh aturan, dimana tidak ada kebebasan berargumen di sana. Tapi yang utama, aku ingin tahu apakah dia bisa membedakan kami—jika benar dia begitu menyayangi adikku, itu pun kalau Yunho setuju—”

“Jangan naif!”

Pintu geser di ruangan itu terdengar bergesek menyeramkan manakala dibuka dengan kasar. Jaejoong tersentak dan serta-merta berdiri, terlebih begitu melihat sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Sejak kapan suaminya itu berdiri di sana? Apa saja yang sudah didengarnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang bermain di benaknya.

Takut-takut ia melirik Yuno, membandingkan reaksi keduanya di saat saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Di matanya Yuno tampak tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang memandang tajam dengan mata memerah, menyiratkan segenap emosi yang bercampur baur.

“Dan aku tak butuh kau kasihani,” desis Yunho penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong hendak menengahi, namun ia pikir belum waktunya bagi dirinya untuk ikut campur. Ia masih berdiri kaku saat Yuno bangkit dari duduknya tapi belum beranjak dari sana.

“Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau—kalau perlu jangan memintaku untuk kembali. Tapi selama apapun kau di sana, kau tak akan pernah mengerti rasanya menjadi seorang Jung Yunho—tidak sama sekali, bahkan bila kau menukar seluruh sisa umurmu. Dan aku yakin anak mami sepertimu tak akan tahan menghadapinya.

Lantas apa yang bisa ku dapat jika aku merelakan posisiku? Ibumu?”

Jaejoong merasa seperti ada kerikil tajam yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, ditambah rasa sesak yang diam-diam menjalari dadanya.

Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Yunho bahwa sang ibu telah tiada?

Yuno masih bungkam ketika ia beringsut memeluk Yunho dengan begitu erat, menyampaikan luapan rasa yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan.

 

* * *

 

“Kau tak akan ketahuan, asal kau tidak tersenyum di depannya.”

“Dia tidak akan mendapatkannya.”

Jaejoong benar, Yuno kini tampak semakin mirip dengannya setelah pria yang katanya kakak kembarnya itu memiliki tatanan rambut yang sama dengannya. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong memanggil Park Heebon—salah seorang tetangga Jaejoong di apartemen yang pernah bekerja di salon—untuk memotong rambut Yuno.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa begitu mudah untuk menyetujui rencana gila saudaranya itu. Namun prioritas Jaejoong adalah kepulihannya, sehingga pasangannya itu juga turut mendesaknya. Ia pun sadar akan berakibat buruk bila sakaunya sampai kambuh ketika ia masih berada di kantor. Bahkan waktu itu ia sudah merasakan gejalanya seperti mual dan muntah.

Dari balik tirai berserat tipis yang menjadi pemanis pintu menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya, ia mengintip _gazebo_ yang ada di dekat kolam ikan koinya, dimana Jaejoong dan Yuno tengah berbincang sambil menikmati teh. Salahnya bila ia tak bergabung bersama mereka, karena beberapa saat lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri guna menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang sempat kacau. Dari celah pintu, ia masih bisa mendengar semilir suara Jaejoong dan Yuno yang bersahutan.

“Ku perhatikan ada perbedaan paling menonjol dari kalian berdua. Kau lebih ekspresif, kau tak sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan, mudah mengutarakan apa yang kau kehendaki. Sedangkan Yunho cenderung pendiam, tak jarang menekan emosi atau perasaannya. Dia juga begitu menyebalkan jika sudah mengubur masalahnya sendiri, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk selalu terbuka kepadanya.

Tapi mungkin aku yang cerewet ini dikirimkan padanya agar kami bisa saling melengkapi.”

Jaejoong tertawa miris dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tentu saja yang menjadikan keduanya berbeda adalah latar belakang lingkungan keluarga yang saling bertolak belakang pula. Yunho hampir tak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan, bahkan hanya untuk bersuara, yang nyatanya terbawa hingga kini.

Yuno terkikik, “Kau mengaku cerewet—lucu sekali. Dan secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau kita berdua tidak cocok.”

Yunho merasa tak mungkin salah menafsirkan arti tatapan Yuno terhadap pasangan resminya. Namun ia tak akan membiarkan Yuno juga menggantikan posisinya di hati Jaejoong.

_Kebahagiaan yang ku harapkan bisa jadi berdampingan dengan ketidakbahagiaanmu. Untuk itu aku tidak mampu mengharap kebahagiaan untuk diriku seorang. Aku hanya berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri._

Yuno menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ia merasa terus diawasi. Tetapi hanya tirai yang berayun pelan yang didapatinya.

“Kalau saja menikahi Soojin juga bisa diwakilkan…,” gurau Jaejoong, namun Yuno tak menganggapnya demikian.

“Wanita itu sedang mengandung keponakanku, anak dari saudara kembarku, rasanya seperti diriku sendiri yang akan menjadi seorang ayah.” Yuno tersenyum getir, “Jika dengan begitu, kau bisa tetap mendampingi Yunho, aku akan menggantikannya—itu pun kalau dia mau.”

Jaejoong terbeliak, tak menyangka bahwa candaannya yang ceplas-ceplos akan ditanggapi dengan serius. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak hati, “Tapi, Yun—”

“Aku tak yakin adikku itu bisa hidup kalau kau menceraikannya,” sambungnya disertai tawa kecil.

_Setiap kali kau berada di dekatku, aku merasa sesak, dadaku begitu sesak bahkan hanya untuk meneguk air ini. Jika ini bisa disebut cinta, aku yakin hanya aku yang merasakannya. Hanya aku yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tak ekspresif seperti yang kau katakan._

* * *

 

_Membiarkan cinta tak terucap adalah jalan tercepat menuju patah hati._

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Terkadang cinta bagaikan lilin, menerangi yang lain dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri._

 

* * *

“Kau kelihatan lebih _fresh_ dengan rambut barumu.”

Yuno tersenyum tipis, “Aku selalu tampan bagaimanapun keadaanku.”

“Tch.” Changmin menendang pelan kaki Yuno.

Ia sedang sibuk membuka tokonya, tapi Yuno malah berjalan ke sana kemari hanya dengan _bathrobe_ , bahkan rambutnya masih setengah basah. Ia tahu Yuno akan memulai rencana _gila_ nya hari ini, tetapi ia baru sadar kalau kakaknya itu belum mempersiapkannya sama sekali.

Bunga-bunga segarnya baru ia pajang sebagian ketika sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan tokonya. Tak lama orang-orang yang tak asing baginya berbondong turun dan memasuki toko bunganya. Sekilas ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang serupa Yuno, saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya mengekor pada seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Jaejoong.

“Keringkan rambutmu dulu.”

Yunho dengan Jiyool yang menemplok di dadanya, hanya mengawasi Jaejoong yang tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluan Yuno pagi ini. Ya, hanya untuk hari ini, guna memberikan arahan pada Yuno tentang bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho biasa berpenampilan. Pun Jaejoong sampai membawakan setelan miliknya untuk dipakai Yuno.

Ia memilih untuk memerhatikan pemuda jangkung yang sedang menata bunga di teras toko, dengan tatapan yang sesekali terarah padanya. Tak lama Yuno kembali dari lantai dua, sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Sekali lagi ia harus menabahkan hatinya kala melihat Jaejoong menyambar dasi yang hendak dikenakan oleh Yuno.

“Sini biar ku bantu.”

Ia tahu Yuno harus segera berangkat, juga kondisi tangannya yang kurang baik, tetapi perlukah menyiapkan kebutuhannya sampai sejauh itu? Apalagi di depan dirinya yang notabene lebih berhak mendapatkan semua perlakuan tersebut.

Yuno bukannya tidak suka memperoleh perhatian lebih dari Jaejoong. Pun ia senang bisa memandangi rupa elok Jaejoong dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Hanya saja ia dapat menangkap raut tak bersahabat Yunho, juga rahang yang sempat mengeras. Tetapi adiknya itu berlagak tak melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong padanya, dengan menyibukkan diri pada Jiyool yang masih setengah mengantuk di gendongannya.

“Kalau urusanku dengan klien cepat kelar, aku akan segera menemuimu, nanti kita makan siang bersama,” ujar Jaejoong sembari meletakkan kotak berisi irisan buah semangka dan stroberi untuk camilan Yunho di meja kasir.

“Hm, tapi jangan memaksakan diri, aku bisa makan bersama Jiyool.”

“Baiklah.” Kemudian Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian pada Jiyool yang sedari ia jemput dari kediaman Bibi Jang kemarin terus menempel pada sang _appa_.

“Yoolie masih mengambek sama papa, _eoh_?” godanya sembari menciumi pipi tembam balitanya, namun putri tersayangnya itu justru mengerang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher _appa_ nya. Tampaknya Jiyool masih merajukinya karena keterlambatannya kemarin.

“Sudahlah, kau berangkat saja. Biar aku yang membujuknya nanti. Lagipula dia rewel karena masih mengantuk.”

Jaejoong lantas mengangguk paham dan segera keluar toko berbarengan dengan Yuno. Kebetulan Jung Property sejalan dengan tempat pertemuan Jaejoong dengan sang pengguna jasa, jadi keduanya berangkat bersama. Lagi-lagi ia disuguhi kenyataan yang kurang mengenakkan pagi ini.

Keadaan bersangsur sepi manakala hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin selaku orang dewasa di sana. Apalagi belum ada pelanggan yang datang. Hanya terdengar derit kursi kayu yang sedikit terdorong saat Changmin mendudukkan dirinya. Yunho merasa canggung karena ini kali pertamanya bertemu Changmin. Dan untuk sementara ia akan sering berdua saja dengan pemuda yang katanya adalah adik seibunya itu karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk menggantikan peran Yuno di toko bunga tersebut. Dengan kikuk ia turut menduduki salah satu kursi kayu di depan meja kasir.

“ _Hyong_ , bicaralah.”

“Hm?”

“Aku bosan, tapi kau juga diam. Ajak aku mengobrol.”

Yunho bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia sukar membuka obrolan dengan orang baru. Bahkan lebih mudah baginya melakukan negosiasi dengan relasi bisnisnya, dimana tujuan pertemuan sudah terkonsep.

Barangkali Changmin lelah menunggu reaksi darinya, sehingga pemuda itu meninggalkannya ke lantai dua. Namun tak lama pemuda itu turun dengan membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Secara mendadak ia ingin memetik dawainya. Ia hanya diam mengamati Changmin yang kembali duduk dan mulai membunyikan alat musik petiknya. Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar nyanyian Changmin yang dilagukan dalam gumaman.

“Permainan gitarmu bagus.” Akhirnya Yunho memiliki topik untuk ia angkat, “Kau pasti gemar berlatih. Hanya saja progresinya kurang dinamis.”

Changmin menghentikan permainannya, “Kau mengerti soal gitar?”

“Waktu masih sekolah, aku sering curi-curi kesempatan ke ruang musik untuk meminjam gitar atau alat musik lainnya.”

“Kau kaya tapi kau tak mampu membelinya?” Changmin menunjukkan senyum miring.

“Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tak pernah diizinkan untuk memilikinya, dulu. _Halmoni_ tidak suka melihatku bermusik. Kalau sekarang, aku juga punya piano di rumahku sendiri, Jaejoong senang mendengar permainanku.”

Changmin terdiam cukup lama, menimbang apa yang hendak ia utarakan, “ _Okaan_ pernah bilang kalau dia dulu penyanyi opera.”

“ _Okaan_?”

“ _Eomma_.”

“Oh.”

Sekarang Yunho tahu dari mana bakat seninya diturunkan. Dari buku harian ibunya, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa neneknya tidak menyukai wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, meskipun ia tak paham perihal alasannya. Bisa jadi ia mengingatkan neneknya pada seseorang yang kurang disukainya itu bila bermain musik, sehingga tidak sekalipun memperbolehkannya bermusik.

“ _Appa_ ~ aus~”

Rengekan Jiyool mengalihkan fokus Yunho. Melihat putrinya sudah bangun, ia mendudukkan bocah yang tengah mengucek matanya itu di kursi sebelahnya. Tanpa ia minta, Changmin mendekat dengan membawakan segelas air putih untuk Jiyool.

“Hiii~ ada paman seleeem~” Jiyool mencengkeram lengan baju Yunho kuat-kuat. Pun ia beringsut menempel pada sang _appa_ yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

“ _Eoh_? Apa kau bilang?” Changmin meletakkan gelas Jiyool di meja yang dihadap Yunho, “Aku menyesal mengambilkanmu minum. Dasar keponakan durhaka. Lagipula aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil paman—panggil _oppa_.”

“ _Andweee_ ~”

Semakin di _tolak_ , Changmin kian gemas pada Jiyool. Ia berusaha melepaskan bocah itu dari Yunho, dan memeluknya erat tanpa peduli pada rontaannya ketika ia membawanya menjauh dari sang _appa_.

“ _Appa_ , Yoyi diculiiik~ tenapa _Appa_ nggak nolong Yoyiii~ huweee~”

Yunho tahu Jiyool aman di tangan Changmin, sehingga ia memilih menanggapi denting lonceng angin yang menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Ia pun beranjak menyambut sang pembeli disertai rasa grogi karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

“Nak Yuno, seperti biasanya, ya,” ucap wanita tua itu, membuat Yunho kebingungan. Sedangkan Changmin yang hendak ia mintai tolong malah asyik dengan Jiyool.

Satu belum beres, ia kedatangan pelanggan lainnya, “Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga, bisa kau pilihkan bunga yang bagus untuk ku berikan pada istriku di hari ulang tahunnya?”

Astaga, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan yang menurutnya sederhana ternyata begitu rumit. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkannya.

Melihat Yunho kewalahan, Changmin berhenti main-main dan mengambil alih tugas sang kakak. Begitu selesai, ia mengambilkan beberapa buku tebal dan diletakkan di meja Yunho.

“Beberapa nama pelanggan tetap sudah tercatat di sini.” Changmin menunjuk salah satu buku yang tampak paling tipis, “Tapi aku juga sudah menyimpan datanya di komputer itu.”

Yunho hanya manggut-manggut seolah mengerti, padahal kepalanya mendadak pening disuguhi ensiklopedia beserta buku kumpulan bahasa bunga.

 

* * *

 

“Park Soojin _sshi_ ….”

“ _Nde_?”

Soojin tahu bahwa yang kini menduduki kursi wakil direktur utama Jung Property bukanlah Yunho yang sebenarnya. Sebagai salah seorang yang nantinya terlibat dalam _permainan_ ini, tidak mungkin ia tak diberi tahu. Pun ia mesti mendampingi seseorang yang belum berpengalaman dalam bidang yang biasa digeluti Yunho.

“Aku butuh bantuanmu.”

Ia menghampiri meja sang wakil direktur dan berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Yuno untuk memberikan arahan. Namun di tengah penjelasannya ia sedikit terkejut ketika Yuno beranjak mendorong kursi lain untuk ia duduki. Ragu-ragu ia duduk, bersebelahan dengan Yuno yang menyimaknya dengan saksama.

Seingatnya ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Yunho. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau parfum Yuno dari jarak sedekat itu, yang entah bagaimana aroma kayu tersebut mampu mendatangkan desiran di dadanya. Diam-diam ia meneliti garis rahang Yuno, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya kepada Yunho. Baginya Yunho tak ubahnya seperti Yoochun, adiknya. Yunho yang terkadang kalem lebih cenderung dingin dan angkuh, tak mungkin bersikap manis selain kepada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Sedangkan Yuno berbeda. Selain lebih dewasa dibandingkan Yunho, di matanya, pria ini begitu hangat, kesan pertama yang menguat setelah ia mendapatkan perlakuan ramahnya.

“ _Ugh_.”

Konsentrasi Yuno buyar ketika Soojin berhenti menjelaskan padanya mengenai tumpukan kontrak di meja yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan. Dilihatnya wanita itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dan dari raut wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia yang berangsur mengerti, cepat-cepat merogoh sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Soojin.

“Perlu bantuanku untuk ke toilet? Kau juga bisa memakai toilet di ruangan ini.”

Soojin menggeleng lemah dan segera menggunakan sapu tangan Yuno untuk menutup mulutnya. Namun aroma wewangian yang tercium dari sana sama sekali tidak membantunya, justru membuat perutnya semakin bergejolak. Ia menyerah dan membawa langkah lebarnya ke toilet, diikuti Yuno yang kemudian memijitkan tengkuknya sekaligus memegangi rambut panjangnya agar tidak basah tepercik air keran.

“Kau sering mengalami ini? Kenapa kau masih bekerja?”

“Tidak masalah,” balas Soojin setelah mengelap mulutnya. Sekilas dipandangnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin; pucat, dan bibirnya seakan kehilangan warna.

Yuno membantunya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, kemudian dilihatnya pria itu memencet interkom ke pantri, “Bawakan teh hangat.”

Yuno kembali duduk setelahnya. Tak ada yang bersuara, sampai Yuno memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, “Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi Jung _sajangnim_ kalau aku mengatakan akan tinggal di kediaman utama hari ini juga dan segera menikahimu?”

Dan Soojin merasa seperti mendapatkan pinangan, kendati ia tahu bahwa Yuno melakukan semua ini demi saudara kembarnya.

 

* * *

 

“ _Aigoo_ , _Noona_ —apa tak masalah jika kau sering datang kemari?”

“ _Anieyo_.” Boa melepas kacamata hitamnya disertai senyum yang menampakkan lesung pipitnya, “Selama aku tak menciptakan lautan manusia di depan tokomu ini. Lagipula aku menemuimu bukan tanpa alasan.”

Changmin tampak ragu menerima ponsel yang diangsurkan Boa padanya. Ia memang tidak punya alat telekomunikasi itu, namun bukan berarti ia tak mampu membelinya. Ia hanya merasa kalau telepon seluler belum terlalu dibutuhkannya, selain pesawat telepon untuk tokonya. Dan lagi, _game player_ lebih menarik minatnya.

“Agar aku mudah menghubungimu, dan tidak selalu harus datang ke sini selagi kau belum tinggal di asrama.”

Changmin memang sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi seorang _trainee_. Ia juga dikabarkan tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk _debut_ nya.

“Sebenarnya aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika memang diharuskan punya.”

“Sudahlah, pakai itu saja.”

“Jangan menolak niat baik orang lain, atau nasib baik yang akan menjauhimu.” Yunho yang sedari tadi diam-diam memerhatikan, akhirnya memiliki celah untuk menimpali.

“Nah, kakakmu benar.”

Boa tersenyum lebih lebar karena akhirnya Changmin tak menolak. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan pria lainnya, dan atensinya cukup lama tak teralih, tertegun mendapati pria itu tampak lebih segar dengan _style_ rambut yang baru, rapi namun terkesan _cool_. Tidak buruk, meskipun ia pernah terpikir ingin melihat kakak Changmin itu memanjangkan rambutnya.

 

* * *

 

Yunho bersimpuh di depan batu nisan ibunya. Batinnya pedih melihat tanggal kematian ibunya. Kalau saja ia bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya sedikit lebih awal, barangkali ia bisa bersua dengan ibunya juga. Namun ia tak diberi kesempatan hanya untuk memeluknya sekali saja. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya, yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama ini selain dalam foto yang diperlihatkan Changmin kepadanya, dan ternyata ibunya begitu anggun, lebih cantik dari yang sanggup ia bayangkan.

Diletakkannya bunga krisan putih dan sebotol anggur beras di pusara sang ibu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya serta menangkupkan tangannya untuk berdoa.

“Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku juga tidak membencimu. Tenanglah di sana … _Eomma_ …,” bisiknya sendu usai memanjatkan doa.

Dukanya sedikit terobati manakala ia mendapati Jiyool masih jongkok di sebelahnya, melakukan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

“ _Moni_ , ini Yoyi … anak _appa_ ,” ucapnya lugu.

“Cucu _halmoni_ ,” sambung Yunho seraya mengusap kepala Jiyool dengan sayang.

“Yang paing tantik,” imbuh Jiyool disertai tawa kecil ketika Yunho membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Yunho belum ingin beranjak dari sana, masih duduk bersila dengan Jiyool dalam rengkuhannya, menikmati semilir angin sore yang seolah mampu menerbangkan kesedihannya.

 

* * *

 

Tak diragukan lagi, nenek Jung sumringah mendengar kabar dari Soojin yang baginya begitu menggembirakan. Mulai malam ini Yunho akan kembali seatap dengannya, begitupun dengan Soojin yang ia perintahkan untuk turut serta. Ia mulai berpikir untuk segera menyiapkan pesta besar-besaran untuk pernikahan cucu tersayangnya.

 Air mukanya seketika berubah tatkala ia teringat kesaksian Park Hyunchul tempo hari, bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Yunho di lingkungan tempat tinggal cucunya itu. Benaknya terus memutar segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Namun ia belum yakin mantan menantunya kembali ke Korea dengan membawa saudara Yunho setelah ia usir dengan begitu kejam. Pun ia kehilangan jejak wanita itu setelah bermukim di Jepang. Wanita yang telah melahirkan cucu untuknya, akan tetapi sedari awal tidak ia restui untuk bersanding dengan putra semata wayangnya. Dan begitu sang anak satu-satunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang dikemudikan wanita itu, ia begitu murka. Bahkan hingga kini hatinya panas bila mengingatnya.

 

* * *

 

Jaejoong tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat seperti yang telah ia rencanakan. Ia baru menjemput Yunho dan Jiyool di toko bunga Shim menjelang jam makan malam. Serta-merta ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang, mencurahkan segenap kerinduan.

“ _Bogoshipo_ …,” gumamnya dibarengi pelukan yang mengerat. Sesaat bisa dirasakannya tubuh tegap itu menegang.

“Boo…?”

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar sumber suara itu bukan berasal dari pria yang tengah dipeluknya. Dengan cepat ia memisahkan dirinya dan berbalik. Hatinya mencelos menemukan Yunho memandangnya sayu di sana, bersama Jiyool dalam gendongannya.

“ _M_ - _mianhae_ …,” ucapnya tergagap, menyadari bahwa dirinya keliru lantaran keduanya kini begitu mirip setelah memiliki potongan rambut yang sama.

“Aa—rencananya aku akan mengambil beberapa keperluan pribadiku, sebelum Soojin datang menjemputku ke kediaman utama Jung.” Yuno berinisiatif menghentikan kekakuan di antara mereka, namun dapat dilihatnya Yunho tak menanggapinya dan langsung memasuki mobil putih Jaejoong yang diparkirkan di depan toko.

* * *

 

_Waktu yang akan membuktikan sebuah komitmen._

 


	9. Chapter 9

_  
Hidup penuh dengan pilihan yang buruk. Ketika kemelut memaksa dipilihnya satu dari berbagai alternatif, kebanyakan orang akan memilih kemungkinan yang paling buruk._

 

* * *

“ _Appa_ ada dua, Yoyi binun deh.”

“ _Appa_ Yoolie kan di sini….”

“Tapi yang tadi dipeuk Papa?”

Jaejoong merutuki kecerobohannya di toko bunga Shim beberapa saat lalu begitu sayup-sayup mendengar obrolan Jiyool dan Yunho yang melibatkan dirinya. Suara putri dan suaminya itu bersahutan dari luar kamar mandi tempatnya berdiri, dimana sesekali ia mengintip dari celah pintu geser berkaca buram tersebut. Ia ragu untuk bergabung berendam air hangat dengan mereka, mengingat bagaimana Yunho mendiamkannya sejak dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ia sungguh tidak sengaja memeluk Yuno. Dengan potongan rambutnya sekarang, Yuno tampak seperti Yunho jika dilihat dari belakang. Lagipula ia tidak tahu bila Yuno akan kembali ke sana, menilik dari rencana pria itu untuk segera menuruti kehendak nenek Jung dengan tinggal di kediaman utama, sehingga ia langsung menerjangnya tanpa pertimbangan.

Bahkan Jiyool saja melihat apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dan itu membuatnya menepuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

“Papa masuk, ya~” serunya riang seolah tak ada yang salah. Dengan tampang tak berdosa berhias senyum lebar, ia menceburkan dirinya di bak, mengambil tempat di sisi yang lengang, mengapit Jiyool di antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Ia kembali dibuat melongo karena tak lama kemudian Yunho bangkit dengan membawa Jiyool serta, meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam diam. Dari Jiyool yang merajukinya, sekarang ditambah bayi besarnya. Ia lantas menamparkan wajahnya ke permukaan air, meneriakkan rasa frustasinya hingga menciptakan gelembung-gelembung. Dan barulah ia tersadar bahwa air hangat itu sudah bercampur sabun, membuat lidahnya merasakan getir, lalu terbatuk-batuk lantaran tak sengaja menelan buih.

Ia sungguh sial hari ini!

 

* * *

 

“Kalian lahap memakan masakanku, tapi kenapa masih tidak mau bicara denganku, huh?” protes Jaejoong begitu suami dan putrinya menghabiskan makan malamnya mendahului dirinya.

Ia harus kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas ketika sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan seorang diri. Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, sekaligus membersihkannya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya seperti yang dilakukan dua orang itu sebelumnya. Menyadari mereka bersiap untuk tidur, ia segera menyusul ke kamar.

“Yun~” bisiknya manja sembari menjadikan Yunho guling. Suaminya itu masih bergeming, lebih memilih memeluk Jiyool dan tak berbalik menghadap dirinya.

“Soal tadi—aku bisa jelaskan,” imbuhnya pelan karena tidak ingin mengusik Jiyool yang mulai menuju alam mimpi.

“Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun, simpan pembelaanmu sampai besok.”

Jaejoong tersenyum senang seraya memejamkan matanya, setidaknya Yunho sudah mau menyahutinya. Didekapnya Yunho semakin erat, ditambah kakinya yang melingkar bak koala.

Dalam keheningan, benak Jaejoong malah sibuk. Ia teringat akan Yuno, dan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang main terjang tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia bahkan masih ingat harum cendana yang menguar dari tubuh Yuno, jelas berbeda dengan Yunho yang mampu membiusnya dengan aroma musim panas yang berdominasi bunga lili.

Entah bagaimana nasib saudara kembar Yunho itu sekarang. Baginya naif sekali bila Yuno menggantikan posisi Yunho hanya untuk menguji kecermatan nenek Jung. Terlebih Yuno juga mewakili Yunho untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandung Soojin. Menuruti kehendak nenek Jung, membebaskan Yunho dari kewajibannya untuk menikahi Soojin, sehingga sang adik tidak harus menceraikannya. Padahal ia tidak sampai menceritakan perihal kecanduan Yunho terhadap narkotik, namun Yuno sudah bersedia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya agar Yunho tidak berpisah dengannya.

Dan ia merasa telah menjadi manusia super egois, yang membiarkan orang lain berkorban begitu besar untuk kebahagiaannya.

 

* * *

 

“ _Abonim_ ….”

Yuno tersenyum kembali melihat foto ayahnya yang ada di meja kamar Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat rupa ayahnya, bahkan nama ayahnya; Jung Ilwoo. Ibunya dulu tak pernah bercerita banyak kepadanya soal keluarga ayahnya. Namun sekarang ia bisa mengerti. Barangkali karena ia akan lebih baik bila tidak terlibat dengan keluarga Jung.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam atas kemelut yang menimpa Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya. Bukannya ia mau berlagak bak pahlawan kesiangan, namun ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna selagi ia bisa. Apalagi itu untuk saudaranya sendiri. Selama ini ia bahagia meskipun hidupnya tak sempurna dan materinya tak berlimpah. Ia juga tidak menerima tekanan mental sedikitpun. Ibunya memberikan kebebasan penuh padanya dan Changmin selama tidak sampai kebablasan. Sedangkan adiknya baru menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan bersama Jaejoong, jadi ia tidak bisa bersikap apatis saat ia dapat menggagalkan niat tetua Jung untuk merenggutnya kembali.

Ia lantas melihat jam. Sudah saatnya bergabung untuk sarapan, sehingga ia segera turun. Ternyata nenek Jung dan Soojin sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Tapi kedua wanita itu belum memulai santap paginya.

“Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.”

Nenek Jung memandang heran Yuno begitu mendengar apa yang sebelumnya pria itu ucapkan tatkala duduk di kursinya. Yunho yang biasa dikenalnya kurang suka berbasa-basi. Matanya memicing di balik kacamatanya yang berlensa plus. Ia bahkan kurang menikmati makanannya pagi ini, terlebih melihat cucunya itu menggunakan alat makan dengan tangan kanan. Yunho yang dirawatnya sejak bayi adalah seorang kidal, dan biasa makan dengan tangan kiri di depannya.

“Mm—tangan kirimu masih sakit?” Soojin menyadari tatapan curiga sang nenek. Namun ia baru tersadar akan kebiasaan Yuno yang berbeda dengan Yunho. Kalau nenek Jung benar-benar jeli, tidak heran bila wanita itu menjadi sangsi akan pria ini.

Yuno tidak tahu harus menjawab apa mendapati pertanyaan Soojin yang tak terduga. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

 

* * *

 

Yuno paling tidak nyaman bila hanya berdua dengan nenek Yunho. Seharusnya tak masalah karena nenek Jung juga seorang wanita tua biasa, dan ia sudah sering bertemu banyak pelanggan dengan usia sebaya, menghadapi mereka dengan segala karakternya. Namun nenek Jung memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya, sehingga ia lebih memilih menemui wanita itu jika bersama Soojin.

Tetapi kali ini sang direktur utama itu memanggil Yuno ke ruang pribadinya, setelah memiliki alasan untuk menjauhkan Soojin darinya.

“Bisa kau bukakan brankas berisi perjanjian-perjanjian jangka panjang? Aku perlu membacanya lagi, memilah mana-mana yang harus ku perbaharui, atau dihentikan dalam waktu dekat.”

“ _N_ - _nde_?”

“Kalau aku bisa membukanya sendiri, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu. Tapi brankas itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jarimu.”

 _DEG_!

Meskipun ia dan Yunho kembar, tidak mungkin sidik jari akan sama. Kalau sampai detektor brankas itu menolak sidik jarinya, sudah dapat dipastikan riwayatnya tamat saat ini juga. Ia bahkan belum genap dua hari menjalani perannya. Kalau sampai gagal sebelum ia menikahi Soojin, bisa-bisa ia hanya memberikan masalah lain bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, juga Soojin.

“ _Busajangnim_ , Tuan Lee sudah menunggu di ruang _meeting_.”

Soojin bagaikan dewi penyelamat bagi Yuno kali ini. Setelah menyempatkan untuk membungkuk singkat kepada sang direktur utama, ia segera beranjak dengan langkah lebar disertai helaan panjang. Tak lupa ia melempar senyum pada calon istrinya itu.

“Soojin,” panggil nenek Jung dingin ketika wanita itu hendak mengekor pada Yuno.

Dengan gugup Soojin mendekat, bersamaan dengan nenek Jung yang melangkah tenang memutari meja untuk menyambutnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu gaduh ketika ia menerima tatapan yang belum pernah ditunjukkan nenek Jung padanya.

 _PLAK_!

Soojin terbelalak, secara refleks ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas. Ia hanya menunduk, firasat buruk menyesakkan dadanya, dan terbukti ketika nenek Jung membisikkan sesuatu padanya yang membuat tubuhnya menegang barang sesaat.

 

* * *

 

Yunho dan Jaejoong jarang memiliki waktu luang bersama. Dan ketika hari ini sedang senggang secara bersamaan, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ikut Yunho membantu Changmin di toko bunga Shim, termasuk mengajak Jiyool yang kini mulai dekat dengan Changmin.

“Kadang waktu aku jaga sendiri, pelanggan sangat banyak sampai membuatku kuwalahan. Hari ini banyak bala bantuan malah sepi,” celetuk Changmin ketika mereka sedang makan siang bersama di meja kasir. Ia begitu lahap menyantap makanan yang dimasakkan kakak iparnya.

“Kalau begitu kau jaga sendiri saja mulai besok,” timpal Yunho setelah menelan potongan semangka yang dikunyahnya.

“ _Mwo_? Kau tidak ikhlas ya membantuku, _Hyong_?”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang barusan, seolah kami pembawa sial,” gurau Yunho, “Jadi sekalian saja.”

“Oke, tak masalah, asal setiap hari Jaejoongie _noona_ masak untukku.”

“ _Hyung_ —dan jangan memanggilku Joongie,” sergah Jaejoong sembari memukul pelan kepala Changmin.

Yunho hendak menimpali lagi, namun seseorang yang melangkah memasuki toko membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Seolah petir yang menyambar di kala badai, membuat Yunho bagaikan terapung antara langit dan bumi, karena begitu sadar ia telah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memerintah tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya Soojin tertunduk di luar toko, tak jauh dari limusin hitam yang ia tahu milik wanita di hadapannya.

“Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami?” desis nenek Jung penuh penekanan dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Yunho, “Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan cucuku.”

Tanpa kata, Changmin memaksa Jaejoong dan Jiyool untuk naik ke lantai dua. Sejatinya ia tak ingin melarikan diri, namun ia lebih tidak ingin bila masalah yang ada menjadi semakin runyam bila ia turut campur. Lagipula ia orang luar bagi keluarga Jung, kecuali bagi Yuno dan Yunho yang merupakan saudara seibunya.

 _PLAK_!

Yunho tak siap menerima aksi neneknya, sehingga ia tak sempat menghindar ketika sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kirinya. Namun ia berhasil mencekal lengan sang nenek ketika hendak melayangkan tamparan lainnya.

“Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Kau pikir bisa membodohiku, lalu melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabmu? Kau sudah lupa apa yang bisa ku perbuat kepada _namja_ sialan itu kalau kau membantahku lagi?”

Kali ini Yunho lebih mampu mengontrol emosinya manakala berhadapan dengan neneknya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan, segala perasaan terpendam yang menyesak di rongga dadanya selama ini,

“Aku tak punya ayah dari lahir. Aku juga sudah kehilangan ibuku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, relakan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku—restui kami….”

Nenek Jung tak membalas, tatapannya melembut dan tangan di genggaman Yunho melemas. Ia selalu lemah bila Yunho sudah menyinggung tentang sang ayah.

“ _Halmoni_ pernah memiliki seorang putra—ayahku—yang begitu _Halmoni_ sayangi. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih saja meratapi kepergiannya selama ini, menangisinya di kala sepimu. Tentu kau sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika dia pergi darimu.

Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ibuku juga sama sepertimu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan ibuku saat aku kau ambil darinya? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku selama ini?

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenal wanita yang telah melahirkanku. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu, seumur hidupku tak sekalipun aku bisa menyentuhnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan lagi karena dia sudah mati. Dan tidakkah kau bayangkan jika anakmu yang teramat kau sayangi berada di posisiku saat ini?”

Nenek Jung memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain begitu didapatinya mata Yunho mulai berembun. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Yunho.

“Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memohon  padamu, dan aku tak akan meminta yang lain lagi….”

 

* * *

 

Nenek Jung tampak berantakan ketika menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya, seakan-akan ia nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. Tadi adalah kali pertama Yunho memelas padanya. Sungguh dalam sekejap pikirannya kusut tidak keruan. Semua yang telah dikatakan Yunho seolah menjelma menjadi tombak yang menghujam gendang telinganya. Keadaan di sekitarnya sepi, namun ia merasa begitu bising, suara Yunho memenuhi otaknya. Dan bagaimana Yunho memandangnya penuh harap terus terbayang di benaknya yang kacau.

Ia menarik lengannya ketika Soojin hendak membantunya berjalan masuk kamar. Kepalanya pening namun ia benci dikasihani.

“Kau!” Nenek Jung menunjuk Yuno dengan kalap, “Kau datang untuk merebut Yunho! Kau berniat membawa Yunho pergi dariku! Pasti ibumu yang menyuruhmu!”

Yuno belum tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak suka ibunya disalahkan untuk suatu hal yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti,

“Ibu saya sudah tenang di alam keabadian. Jangan memanggilnya dengan mulut suci Anda.”

Nenek Jung tampak semakin kalap. Ia meraung-raung seakan lupa diri. Soojin berusaha menahannya dengan dibantu sopir, sembari mencoba menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Jung.

“Kau bukan cucuku! Pergiii!”

“Aku sama sekali tak peduli tidak dianggap cucu olehmu—”

“Yuno.” Soojin mencegah Yuno untuk menimpali lagi daripada keadaan sang nenek menjadi semakin buruk.

“PERGIII! PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU TAK BUTUH KALIAAAN!”

Soojin pasti terjatuh bila Yuno tidak menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung terdorong lengan nenek Jung. Mungkin sebaiknya memang segera meninggalkan kediaman itu, namun keduanya tak sampai hati meninggalkan nenek Jung yang terlihat begitu kusut. Paling tidak mereka ingin tetap berada di sana sampai sang dokter tiba.

* * *

 

_Kebencian mudah dimulai, namun tak mudah dihentikan._

 


	10. Chapter 10

_  
Cinta dan kesetiaan ibarat sepasang sayap, yang tak mampu membawamu terbang jika patah salah satunya._

 

* * *

Bagi nenek Jung yang begitu terpukul atas kepergian putra semata wayangnya, kehadiran Yunho bukan sekadar cucu baginya, namun juga seperti pengganti bagi anak lelakinya. Tetapi terkadang ia terlalu berambisi untuk menjadikan Yunho seperti yang ia inginkan, menjadikan sang cucu bak refleksi dari putranya yang telah tiada, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa yang menjadi keinginan Yunho.

Di saat ambisi menjelma menjadi obsesi, jiwanya seakan dibui—menggodanya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, dan teramat sukar untuk dihilangkan dari pikirannya. Dengan begitu ia kerap kali memaksakan kehendak kepada Yunho, menunjukkan seberapa jauh ia mampu bertindak untuk mewujudkan obsesinya.

Kini kondisi kejiwaannya tergolong kurang stabil. Banyak pikiran menggerogoti kesehatannya, pun berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang diam-diam menciptakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, namun selama ini ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Dan setelah Yunho menyinggung masalah itu dengan telak, ia tak sanggup menanggungnya lagi.

“Papa, buyut bangun.”

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya melihat-lihat resep obat nenek Jung, kini fokus pada wanita tua yang mulai membuka matanya. Dadanya bergemuruh bising manakala pandangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan sayu sang nenek. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menemani Yunho membesuk nenek Jung yang kemarin kolaps, namun ia harus ditinggal bersama Jiyool karena Yunho sedang ke kamar mandi. Sejak kedatangan nenek Jung ke toko bunga Shim kemarin, kondisi Yunho menjadi kurang fit, dan dari beberapa saat lalu gejala sakaunya timbul lagi.

“Mau apa kau kemari?” Suara parau itu masih sarat kebencian, “Berencana membunuhku? Kau pasti senang kalau aku mati karena tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangimu mendapatkan cucuku.”

Jaejoong paham mengapa ia mendapatkan sambutan demikian, karena mustahil nenek Yunho akan begitu saja menerimanya, meskipun di hari sebelumnya ia menjadi saksi bahwa Yunho mampu membungkam mulut nyinyir wanita tua ini. Namun ia tidak bisa jika harus kembali menghindar dan membiarkan tetua Jung ini merecoki kehidupannya bersama Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. Jalan terbaik adalah dengan menghadapinya.

“Saya tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk merebut Yunho dari Anda. Lagipula dia bukan barang yang dapat diperebutkan. Dia punya hati untuk memilih tempat ternyaman baginya, dimana ia bisa pulang. Dan kalaupun dia memang tidak peduli dengan Anda, dia pasti akan membawa saya pergi ke tempat di mana Anda tidak dapat menemukan kami.

Kenyataannya, dia tak pernah meninggalkan Anda selama ini. Anda hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Yunho, padahal Anda adalah salah seorang yang terpenting baginya—hanya Anda keluarga terdekat yang ia miliki, sampai ia menemukan fakta bahwa ia memiliki saudara yang lain. Tapi kehadiran Yuno dan Changmin juga tidak mengubah apapun, tak membuatnya berbalik membenci Anda….”

Hening cukup lama, sampai bunyi tetes infus seolah sanggup bergema di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Nenek Jung memilih memalingkan muka ke arah jendela besarnya yang berserat tipis. Namun benaknya sibuk memikirkan apapun yang telah disampaikan Jaejoong padanya. Sesekali ia juga bisa mendengar rengekan balita yang setahunya adalah putri angkat cucunya, hingga ia mendengar pintunya terbuka, seketika menarik minatnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun ketika ia beringsut memeluk sang nenek di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tangis nenek Jung pecah saat itu juga. Yang ia tahu, baru kali ini neneknya menangis di hadapannya, pun kali pertamanya mendengar rangkaian kata penuh penyesalan yang berulang-ulang dibisikkan di telinganya.

 

* * *

 

“ _Boo_ , kita akan nonton konser, bukan mau piknik.”

Yunho protes karena Jaejoong menyiapkan bekal segala untuk acara yang hendak mereka hadiri sore ini, kurang lebih sejam lagi dari sekarang. Padahal itu hanya irisan buah favoritnya—semangka dan stroberi—dan kotak lainnya berisi _dimsum_.

“Ck, kau tinggal makan saja, jangan cerewet,” gerutu Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena ia juga perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

 

* * *

 

Yuno sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin di kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kurang percaya diri dengan _style_ berpakaiannya. Dari mengenakan kemeja berdasi, menambahkan _vest_ , sekadar kaus oblong, sampai ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada kaus tanpa lengan yang ia lapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dan membiarkan kancingnya terbuka.

Tak lupa ia merapikan rambutnya, sedikit memberikan gel pada bagian depan agar ia bisa dibedakan dengan adiknya. Pun tak ketinggalan ia menyemprotkan parfumnya yang beraroma kayu cendana, namun hanya sedikit karena ia teringat akan wanita yang belakangan hidungnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu mual dan muntah lagi mencium wewangiannya.

 

* * *

 

“Astajae, apa lagi?” Yunho heran karena Jaejoong tampak ribet sendiri dari tadi. Ia bahkan sudah hampir menghidupkan mesin mobilnya ketika pasangannya itu kembali turun dan masuk ke rumah. Jiyool yang duduk di jok khusus belakang hanya terkikik geli melihat papanya sempat terpincang karena sandalnya yang lepas ketika berusaha berjalan cepat.

“Aku baru ingat belum membawa kamera video,” ucap Jaejoong ketika kembali duduk di sebelah Yunho sembari menunjukkan tas kecilnya.

“Bukannya semalam aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menyiapkan semuanya?”

“Benarkah? Yang ku ingat cuma kegiatan bakar kalori kita.” Jaejoong menyengir lebar.

“Tsk.” Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menyamarkan sipu malunya. Bisa-bisanya pasangannya ini membicarakan _itu_ dengan kelewat santai. Untung saja Jiyool masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti pembicaraan orang tuanya. Sedikit jail sebelah tangannya merusak bagian depan rambut Jaejoong yang dibuat berdiri.

“ _Aish_ —kau pikir berapa lama aku membuat ini? _Aish_!”

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar Jaejoong mengomel tak jelas. Tanpa melupakan perhatian pada jalan, ia terbahak ketika melirik Jaejoong dan mendapati pasangannya itu sampai harus mengeluarkan cermin _hello kitty_ keramatnya untuk memperbaiki penampilan. Sementara itu Jaejoong fokus pada pantulannya dengan bibir mengerucut karena suami dan anaknya terus menertawakan tingkahnya sepanjang jalan.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, _Hyung_!” Jaejoong tahu ke mana ia dan Yunho akan duduk setelah melihat Junsu melambai padanya. Tetangganya di apartemen itu tidak datang sendiri ke pertunjukan musik ini, namun bersama seorang perempuan yang juga dikenalnya; Heebon, yang tak mau menerima upah atas jasanya memotongkan rambut Yuno kala itu.

Ia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Junsu yang memang miliknya. Sedangkan Yunho di sebelahnya memangku Jiyool. Tak lama datang empat orang yang menempati kursi di belakang mereka. Jaejoong menengok untuk memastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Soojin datang bersama Yuno, dan dapat ditangkapnya raut gugup pada saudara kembar suaminya itu.

“Oh—jidat, ternyata kau punya waktu untuk datang juga,” sapa Yunho dengan tidak elitnya kepada sang sahabat karib yang datang bersama pasangannya.

“Kau pikir kegiatanku cuma seputar klinik. Lagipula tiket gratis dari _Noona_ ini.”

“Dasar maniak gratisan.”

Yunho kembali terkenang masa-masa remajanya dengan Yoochun, dimana saat senggang ia kerap diajak sahabatnya itu untuk mengunjungi objek wisata yang tidak dipungut biaya. Dari ikut _tour_ gratis sampai menjelajahi distrik yang belum pernah didatangi.

Langit mulai menggelap ketika kembang api bertaburan. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di antara dentuman bunga api yang meledak di langit tanpa mendung. Beberapa pejalan kaki sengaja berhenti karena rasa penasaran tinggi terhadap pendatang baru yang kabarnya seorang solois. Konser _debut_ itu memang tidak diselenggarakan di gedung atau stadion, tetapi di balai kota Seoul.

Jaejoong nyaris bangkit dan turut meneriakkan nama pemuda yang muncul di atas panggung, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya seorang pria dan sudah sepatutnya bersikap _cool_. Namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangkat _light stick_ merah di tangannya.

“Changmiiin~”

Puas berteriak ala _fanboy_ , Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho. Bisa dilihatnya pandangan kagum Yunho terhadap sang adik. Yunho memang tak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai seorang musisi, namun ia telah menitipkannya pada Changmin. Iseng, Jaejoong menarik perhatian dengan meninju pelan lengan Yunho, membuat sang suami menoleh dan menghadiahinya senyum tipis. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kilat bahagia yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Yunho yang memandangnya teduh.

“… Aku juga tak bisa berdiri di sini tanpa kakak-kakakku—keluarga yang selalu mendukungku, dan tentunya tak lupa berkat—”

Changmin memberikan sambutannya di tengah jalannya konser. Berikutnya ia menyampaikan terima kasih khusus kepada Boa yang kemudian bergabung di panggung yang sama dengannya. Irama musik berubah _slow_ ketika keduanya berduet lagu romantis, dengan Changmin yang memetik gitar akustiknya.

Dalam keremangan, Yuno dapat merasakan Soojin menggamit jemarinya. Ia menyambutnya dengan remasan lembut disertai senyum terkulum.

 

* * *

 

Tak jauh dari semarak di balai kota, sebuah limusin hitam singgah untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

 

_Kita tidak dapat menuai cinta sampai merasakan perpisahan yang memilukan, dan yang mampu membuka pikiran, merasakan kesabaran yang pahit serta kesulitan yang menyedihkan._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
